Los Guardianes de los Elementos
by alixcorn-rex-21
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si de la nada te encuentras con un ser que supuestamente no existe y tendrías que ayudarlo a salvar el santuario del cual proviene? Pues esto es lo que pasaran los jugadores de Raimon. Mundos Alternos, Criaturas desconocidas y amoríos. (No mas OC's)
1. Ficha

**Bueno gente bonita, he aquí mi primer fic de Inazuma Eleven, si les gusta, bien, y si no , bueno son sus gustos. En fin, para iniciar la historia requeriré 7 OC´s y si quieren participar envíenme la ficha que se presentara aqui y ahora**

* * *

¿Que pasaría si de la nada te encuentras con un ser que supuestamente no existe y tendrías que ayudarlo a salvar el santuario del cual proviene? Pues esto es lo que pasaran los jugadores de Raimon. Mundos Alternos, Criaturas desconocidas y amoríos.

* * *

 **Nombre:** (De preferencia Japones)

 **Edad:** Entre 16 y 18

 **Elemento:** (De los siete que se muestran abajo)

 **personalidad:** Hay siete personalidades distintas con referencia a siete elementos:

Agua: Calmada, serena y madura (A veces)

Tierra: Fuerte, decidida y terca

Fuego: Volátil, ardiente y equilibrada

Viento: Alegre, libre e infantil

Luz: Inteligente, divertida y tímida

Oscuridad: Solitaria, fría y manipuladora

Supremacía: Parsimonica, Sabia y maternal

 **Apariencia:** (Detallada)

 **Gustos:**

 **Disgustos:**

 **Fortaleza: (Dependiendo del elemento)**

 **Debilidades: (Dependiendo del elemento)**

 **Color favorito:**

 **Interés** **Amoroso:** Dependiendo del elemento:

Agua: Fubuki

Tierra: Midorikawa

Fuego: Goenji

Viento: Kazemaru

Luz: Hiroto

Oscuridad: Fudo

Supremacía: Kido

 **Sub-Elementos (Alter-egos)**

 **Agua:**

Hielo

Vapor

 **Tierra:**

Magma

Piedras Preciosas

 **Fuego**

Relámpagos

Humo

 **Viento:**

Clima

Plantas (En la historia sabrán porque)

 **Luz:**

Astros celestiales

Almas

 **Oscuridad:**

Tinieblas

Demonios

 **Historia del presente:**

 **Ropa:** (Casual, Formal, Disfraz, Traje de Baño, Pijama)

 **Extra:**


	2. Los Guardianes

**.Bueno gente bonita, aqui va el primer capitulo de la historia, espero y les guste**

 **Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven, no me pertenece, de ser así, todos tendrían parejas

 **Aclaraciones:** Cuando vean algo entre comillas (") es porque habrá una descripción al final ;3

 **Bueno y sin mas nada que decir... El fic**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1: Los Guardianes de Los Elementos**_

En el Instituto Raimon se encontraban todos los alumnos dispersos por el patio delantero, se podía escuchar claramente los murmullos sobre algo que inquietaba a todos los estudiantes.

-¿Me pregunto que tanto murmuran?- Dijo Kazemaru

-Pues, escuche que hay un nuevo estudiante en Raimon y según dicen que es muy popular entre los chicos- Dijo Fubuki

-¿Y como tu sabes eso Fubuki?- Dijo Endo confundido

-A veces ser tan buscado por las mujeres tiene sus beneficios- Dijo el albino sonriendo

-Ya veo- Dijo Endo y justo en ese instante sonó la campana- Sera mejor que entremos

-Si- Dijeron Kazemaru y Fubuki al unisono

Una vez dentro del salón se dispusieron a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos, viendo llegar a su atractiva profesora de historia y biologia

-Buenos Días alumnos- Saludo la Srta. Ishida, una mujer de unos 27 años, pero que se conservaba en buen estado, su cabello era castaño que era sujetado en un moño alto, su piel era blanca y sus ojos eran casi dorados, vestía una camisa manga larga blanca, una falda larga color azul marino y unos tacones bajos.

-Buenos Dias Señorita Ishida- Saludaron los alumnos

-Antes de empezar la clase quisiera presentarles a alguien- Dijo ella, mientras escuchaba que tocaban la puerta- Debe ser ella, por favor entra

Justo cuando autorizo la entrada al estudiante, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta con lo que veían, una joven de altura media baja (1.56), de piel color vainilla, tersa y fina con facciones delicadas, de busto mediano, cintura estrecha y cadera algo ancha, ojos grandes color cobrizo con pequeños destellos negros, parecen encontrarse en un permanente estado de calma y serenidad, cabello medio largo, llega a la altura de media espalda, color negro azabache con varios mechones de distintos tamaños que forman su flequillo que cubre parte del ojo derecho y con mechas color verde, verdaderamente hermosa era la único que la podía describir.

-Por favor, preséntate ante la clase- Autorizo la profesora

-Me llamo Yukishitsu Hashimoto, pero si quieren, llámenme Yuki, para abreviar, es un gusto- Dijo ella tranquilamente haciendo una reverencia

-Puedes sentarte a la derecha de Kazemaru- Indico la profesora, a lo cual la joven asintió

-Hola- Saludo ella al peli-azul

-Hola- Dijo el alegre

-Soy Hashimoto Yukishitsu, pero todos me dicen Yuki, es un gusto- Dijo ella extendiendo su mano

-Kazemaru Ichirouta, un placer- Dijo el estrechando su mano con la de ella

-Bueno, ahora comencemos con la clase- Dijo la profesora por lo cual todos se quedaron callados- Hoy hablaremos acerca de una leyenda que abarca casi todas las supersticiones del mundo, conocidos abreviadamente como Guardianes y no me refiero a los ángeles guardianes, estos son otros

-No entiendo profesora- Dijo Endo sin entender

-Tranquilo Endo, voy a explicar mejor, el hecho es que, según dicen estos guardianes son los predecesores de los sietes reinos

-¿Predecesores?- Dijo Fubuki confundido

-Se refiere a que ellos son quienes recibieron el poder de alguna forma y se denominan dueños del mismo- Dijo Yuki de manera inteligente

-Eso es correcto Yuki- Felicito la profesora- Existen siete elementos, siete predecesores, siete reinos así como siete guardianes

-¿Y quienes son?- Pregunto una chica del salón

-¿Que cosa?- Dijo la profesora

-Los elementos, predecesores, esas cosas profesora- Dijo la alumna como si no tuviera importancia el tema

-Los elementos son: Agua, Tierra, Fuego, Viento, Luz, Oscuridad y Supremacía. Los predecesores: Kay'est, Garl, Ceal, Elma, Tryce, Baou y Eatos. Los reinos: El reino de las Sirenas, El reino de las Bestias, El reino de los Dragones, El reino de las Hadas, El reino de los Magos Guerreros, El reino de los Demonios y El reino de los Ángeles- Dijo la profesora seriamente- Según cuentan muchas teorías mundialmente, esto guardianes representan las criaturas que muy poco se ven o que se creen inexistentes.

-¿Como cuales?- Volvió a cuestionar Endo

-Míralo de esta forma, tu no ves un hada todos los días parada frente a tu puerta dándote los buenos días ¿Verdad?- Dijo Yuki con sorna a Endo- Lo que trata de decir es que ellos representas a las criaturas que no se ven muy seguido ¿Comprendes?

-Si, ahora si, gracias Yuki- Agradeció Endo

-Por nada- Dijo ella

La clase siguió tomando su curso normal, claro con intervenciones sabias de Yuki para Endo quien no entendía del todo, las horas fueron pasando hasta que sonó la campana del receso

-Recuerden investigar sobre los sucesos sobrenaturales que ocurrieron en el mundo con respecto a los Guardianes- Recordó la profesora a los alumnos mientras los veía salir, de pronto vio como Kazemaru iba a salir del salón y justo antes de hacerlo lo llamo- Kazemaru ¿Podrías venir un momento?

-Si, ¿Que ocurre profesora?- Dijo el estando cerca de la castaña

-Quisiera que le mostraras el instituto a Hashimoto ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?- Dijo ella

-Claro

-Gracias Kazemaru- Dijo la profesora terminando de acomodar sus papeles en su escritorio

Cuando termino de hablar con la profesora se dirigió al escritorio de Hashimoto donde la vio guardar sus cosas tranquilamente.

-Hola- Saludo el con sus manos en los bolsillos

-Hola- Saludo ella

-La profesora me pidió que te mostrara el instituto

-Esta bien, termino de guardar aquí y nos vamos ¿Si?

-Esta bien- Vio como terminaba de guardar sus cosas para luego ponerse a su lado- ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro- Dijo ella saliendo junto con el fuera del salon

Al terminar de mostrarle el instituto a Hashimoto y evitar las locas admiradoras de Kazemaru llegaron algo jadeantes a la cafetería donde al parecer no estaba las locas perseguidoras del peli-azul

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan famoso entre las mujeres- Dijo ella jadeando

-Si, yo tampoco y eso que el famoso entre las mujeres es Fubuki- Dijo el sonriendo

-Ya veo, pero no las culpo, de yo ser como ellas también estaría loca por un atractivo jugador de fútbol- Dijo ella sin pensar

-¿Atractivo?- Dijo el sonriendo notando como la chica se sonrojaba

-Eh... Pues... Yo...- Decía ella tartamudeando nerviosa y cohibida ante la forma en la que Kazemaru la observaba- Olvídalo

-Esta bien, aprovechando que estamos aquí- Dijo el de manera sugerente

-Ahora que lo dices...- En ese mismo momento sonó el estomago de Yuki causando un rubor en sus mejillas- Lo siento

-Descuida, estoy igual que tu o peor- Dijo el dirigiéndose a la barra de la cafetería para comer.

Al llegar escogieron su almuerzo, Kazemaru eligió cosas normales pero se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de cosas con azúcar que ella traía en su bandeja

-Eso es mucha azúcar- Dijo el con una gota en la sien

-¿En serio? Esto ni se acerca a lo que consumo diariamente- Dijo ella como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-Di-Diariamente- Dijo el conmocionado

-Si, me encanta los dulces, tómalo un extraño deleite infantil pero es mi deleite- Aseguro ella

-Esta bien- Dijo el empezando a caminar hacia una mesa y empezar a comer viendo como ella engullía sin remordimiento alguno.

-¿Tanto dulce no te empalaga?- Pregunto el viéndola comer

-Claro que no, como esto después de cada comida- Dijo ella sencillamente

-¿Y no tienes caries?

-Por supuesto que no, las personas normales se cepillan tres veces al día, pero yo me cepillo siete veces al día, es por eso que mis dientes están mas que brillantes- Concluyo ella sonriendo mostrando sus dientes blanco

-Wow...

-Si, así es, Wow...

Al terminar de comer se fueron directo a sus respectivos salones continuando la jornada de clases

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto...**_

-Oye Hermanita, creo que deberías de ir a busca a Yuki, ya va a terminar la jornada de clases- Dijo un joven con cabellos verde musgo con ojos carmesí

-Esta bien Saga, iré saliendo- Respondió su gemela saliendo de su hogar yendo directo al Instituto Raimon

* * *

La jornada de clases había acabado en Raimon y los estudiantes salían con rumbo hacia sus casas, bueno casi todos

-Oye Yuki ¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunto Kazemaru con el uniforme del equipo

-Espero a alguien, ¿No te molesta si me quedo aquí?- Pregunto ella

-No, para nada- Dijo el

-Gracias Kazemaru- Dijo ella sonriendole amenamente haciendo que este se sonrojara

-Si... De nada- Dijo el sonrojado con una mano en su nuca

-¡Kazemaru!- Exclamo un peli-verde que se aproximaba hacia ellos

-¿Que pasa Midorikawa?- Dijo el cuando vio que el peli-verde ya estaba cerca de el

-Te necesitan en el campo ahora

-Esta bien, bueno te dejo Yuki- Dijo Kazemaru alejándose- Y avisarme cuando te valla

-Esta bien- Dijo ella mientras veia como el peli-azul se alejaba con el peli-verde

Yuki se sentó en una banca cercana mientras veía entrenar al equipo de Raimon, pasaron unos 10 minutos y Yuki escucho una voz muy familiar para ella.

-¡Yuki!- Grito una chica a la lejanía

-Aria- Dijo Yuki al ver a su vecina

Aria era una chica de estatura alta y piel mortalmente pálida, cabello verde musgo hasta media espalda liso, dejándolo atado del lado izquierdo y con un fleco cubriendo ligeramente su ojo, sus ojos eran color carmesí brillantes y profundos con las pupilas rasgadas de un tono mas oscuro con varias perforaciones en el oído izquierdo y un arete en forma de media luna y un tatuaje de media luna en el dedo medio de la mano izquierda, vestía una blusa tipo corsé de color rojo a media manga, falda lisa color negro a media pierna, medias semitransparentes color rojo, botas rojas largas de tacón fino con cordones, pareciera que fue sacada de una vieja película de la era victoriana.

-¡Kazemaru!- Grito ella al peli-azul

-¿Si?- Respondió el dejando de correr

-Ya me voy, nos vemos mañana- Se despidió ella con la mano

-Adiós- Se despidió el, tan sumido estaba en la chica que se alejaba que noto un balón viajando a una velocidad desconocida chocar contra su cabeza- ¡Auch! ¡Kogure!

Yuki vio la escena y no pudo evitar reírse, siguió su rumbo hacia la entrada pero antes de llegar sintió que algo atravesaba su pecho dejándola estática en su lugar, lo cual intrigo mucho a la chica que la estaba esperando.

-¿Sucede algo Yuki?- Pregunto ella, mas ella no respondió simplemente se fue desplomando hacia atrás- ¡Yuki!

El grito que dio Aria fue tan alto que hasta los chicos del equipo de fútbol vieron como la chica se desplomaba en el piso, y Kazemaru fue el primero en ir por ella.

-¡Yuki!- Dijo Kazemaru atrapándola entre sus brazos- ¿Yuki? Despierta Yuki

Aria se aproximo hacia donde su amiga y pudo ver algo en su pecho: Un dardo tranquilizante, tomo el pequeño objeto con su mano y pudo notar algo extraño, era un dardo contaminado

-Maldición, fue contaminada- Susurro para si misma

De pronto se escucho una risa malévola por todo el campo, luego de eso se creo una fuerte tormenta de arena dejando ciego a cualquiera que se atreviera a abrir los ojos.

-No, no otra vez- Dijo Aria mientras se alejaba del lugar, tenia que hacer algo o si no Yuki podría dejar en descubierto su identidad

-Al fin te tengo- Dijo lo que parecía ser un golem de tierra- El amo estará muy complacido

-¡No te le acerques!- Exclamo Kazemaru envolviendo a la chica entre sus brazos

-¿Y quien te crees tu para decirme eso?- Reto el golem al peli-azul mientras alzaba su puño de manera amenazadora

-¡Oye! ¿Por que no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?- Lo reto una voz a la lejanía

-¿Quien dijo eso?- Dijo el golem yendo directo al campo- Sal y pelea como hombre

-¿Como hombre? Esta bien si tu lo dices- Dijo la voz entre burlona y decidida

De pronto la tormenta de arena de detuvo dejando a la vista a una bella joven de cuerpo delgado y contextura ruda con curvas marcadas sin exagerar vistiendo un chaleco amarillo con detalles en blanco con cadenas de plata sujetando el chaleco en frente cubriendo solamente su pecho dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso, un pantalón verde con un Obi blanco, en ambos lados de sus caderas se encontraban dos placas de oro con bordados amarillos con una cadena atravesando su vientre, sus muñecas y tobillos se encontraban vendadas y sus pies se encontraban descalzos, sus ojos eran de un fuerte color castaño como la tierra y su cabello se encontraba recogido en un moño alto decorado con un tocado de oro y cadenas de plata pura. Todos los presentes que la miraban se quedaron con la boca abierta, era una mujer verdaderamente atractiva, quizás demasiado.

-¿Pero que...?- Dijo Endo igual de embelesado que los demás

-Que mujer...- Susurro Midorikawa

-Bueno, no se supone que íbamos a pelear como hombres ¿O que?- Cuestiono ella al golem

-¿Y piensas que voy a desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo peleando contra una mujer? Debes estar loca- Dijo el golem subestimandola

-¡Huy! Acabas de romper la primera regla de mi reglamento- Dijo ella

-¿Ah si? ¿Cual?- Cuestiono el

-Nunca... Debes... Subestimarme ¡Oh! A propósito, tienes algo sobre tu cabeza- Dijo ella señalando sobre su cabeza

Y justo como lo predijo el golem miro hacia arriba y ella en un rápido movimiento se acerco a el y le dio una patada justo en la barbilla arrojándolo lejos haciéndolo caer en la azotea de un edificio

-Maldita mujer... Ya veras- Dijo el golem saltando del edificio llegando justo en el campo donde estaba la chica, pero antes de tocar la tierra sintió que este era suspendido en el aire- ¿Que esta pasando?

-Creo que no me conoces del todo- Dijo ella sonriendo de manera burlona, con un ágil movimiento de su mano derecha surgió de la nada una inmensa hacha marrón con una base circular, un mango bifurcado en 2 rectángulos con una punta cuadrada al final, las hojas del hacha eran curvadas con una protuberancia en ambas hojas y tres rectángulos marrones en las puntas de ambas hojas con un símbolo rojo en ambos lados internos de las hojas (N/A: Busquen en Hacha Gravedad - Grarl Yu-Gi-Oh! y sabrán como es el Hacha de Aria ;3)

-¿Que estas haciendo?- Dijo el golem enojado

-¿Conoces la ley de la gravedad Mono Sarnoso?- Cuestiono ella- Pues te la explico, nuestro mundo esta rodeado de una fuerza especial llamada Gravedad que nos arrastra hacia la tierra, y según dicen que si la masa del cuerpo es superior este por ende terminara siendo arrastrado hacia abajo ¿Verdad?

Al decir eso un aura marrón oscuro empezó a rodear al golem y este empezó a hundirse en la tierra mientras el hacha empezaba a brillar de un verde turquesa postrada en frente de el mientras que se formaba un agujero en la tierra

-Bien Mono Sarnoso, ahora comprenderás el verdadero poder de la tierra- Dijo ella con voz seria mientras sus ojos se tornaban totalmente marrones y con un gesto con su mano derecha que se encontraba con los dedos hacia arriba la voltea haciendo que sus dedos quedaran hacia abajo hundiendo al golem en la tierra.

Todos los que estaban presentes la miraban con ojos expectantes, la mujer se acerco con paso lento hacia Midorikawa y Kazemaru quien estaba abrazando el cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos de manera posesiva y sobre protectora

-No te acerques...- Dijo Midorikawa de manera ruda

-¿Como esta la chica?- Dijo ella refiriéndose a Yuki

-¿Que?

-¿Que como esta la chica?- Repitió ella

-Inconsciente...- Susurro Kazemaru mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro

-Déjame ver- Ella se agacho junto al chico y le abrió la boca a la chica y con un movimiento de su mano saco de su boca un liquido marrón que parecía tierra liquida o lodo- Estará bien, solamente necesita respirar

-Esta bien... Gracias...- Dijo Kazemaru sin completar su frase al no saber su nombre

-Garl, Guardián Garl- Dijo ella viéndolo de reojo- Señores, con esto me despido

Le dirigió una ultima mirada al peli-azul y al peli-verde para luego salir de ahí dando un salto descomunal

Kazemaru y Midorikawa miraron como la extraña chica se alejaba saltando entre los tejados, de pronto Kazemaru sintió como algo se removía entre sus brazos y vio como Yuki se despertaba lentamente.

-Yuki... Despierta...- Susurro el viendo como la chica se removía de su lugar

Yuki se despertó y lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos castaños que la miraban con preocupación, cuando se despertó mejor pudo notar que estaba en los brazos de Kazemaru, ante la posición que se encontraba se sonrojo

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Midorikawa una vez que vio como la chica se re-incorporo

-Si... Per... ¿Que me paso?- Pregunto ella confundida

-Pues... Te desmayaste y nos preocupaste mucho- Dijo Kazemaru

-¡Yuki! ¡Yuki!- Gritaba Aria preocupada

-Aria...- Dijo ella tratando de levantarse con ayuda de Kazemaru y Midorikawa- Gracias...

-¿Estas bien?- Dijo ella una vez estando cerca de la peli-negra

-Si, estoy bien- Dijo la chica volteándose para estar en frente de los dos jóvenes- Gracias Kazemaru Midorikawa

-No hay de que- Dijo Midorikawa mirando a la chica de cabello color verde musgo

-Vamos, tienes que descansar- Dijo Aria

-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana chicos- Se despidió ella caminado con Aria hacia la salida

* * *

Cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de los oídos humanos se dispusieron a hablar sobre lo sucedido

-Gracias por salvarme Aria- Agradeció ella

-No hay de que Yuki, agradece que llegue justo a tiempo o si no, no se que hubiera pasado contigo y ese Mono Sarnoso- Dijo Aria

-Si...- Justo cunado iba a continuar hablando Yuki empezó a toser

-Aun hay síntomas del veneno en tus pulmones, saque los residuos de tierra pero aun hay que extraer los restos de agua

-¿Y como piensas hacerlo?- Pregunto Yuki

-Necesitamos a Shion- Dijo Aria

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **OMG! El primer capitulo Al Fin!**

 **La verdad es que antes de empezar a escribir el fic, las fichas que me enviaron me confundieron totalmente y confundí las parejas así que las voy a mostrar y si están bien, Yupi! y si no simplemente diganme ;3 Ok aquí van:**

 **Fubuki: Shion**

 **Midorikawa: Aria**

 **Goenji: Kasai**

 **Kazemaru: Yukishitsu (Yuki)**

 **Hiroto: Jen Lin (Como no pusiste nombre japones yo invente uno, espero y te guste ^_^)**

 **Fudo: Tetsuyo**

 **Kido: Sakurako**

 **Susuno: Yuna**

 **Nagumo: Akadia**

 **Afrodin: Atsumi**

 **Otra cosa, yo tengo tendencia a relacionar las cosas, así que si su personalidad es acorde al elemento ya saben ;D**

 **Bueno y con esto me despido**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


	3. Reuniendo a los Guardianes

**Bueno gente bonita, aqui va el segundo capitulo de la historia, espero y les guste**

 **Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven, no me pertenece, de ser así, todos tendrían parejas

 **Aclaraciones:** Cuando vean algo entre comillas (") es porque habrá una descripción al final ;3

 **Bueno y sin mas nada que decir... El fic**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2: Reuniendo a los Guardianes.**_

En una zona alejada de la Ciudad Inazuma se encontraba una chica de 16 años alta y delgada, su apariencia se encontraba cambiada su pelo era de color blanco con reflejos amarillos y le llega por debajo de su trasero y sus ojos ahora eran amarillos, brillantes y cálidos, se encontraba en modalidad Alma, una de las ramas de su poder.

-¿Que sucede Haru?- Dijo la chica al ver a su lobo tirar de su Kimono, vestía un kimono corto que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas de color blanco con estampado de mariposas de diferentes tonos de amarillo y usa una cinta amarrada como un moño de color amarillo claro y medias blancas con lazos amarillos a los lados que le llegan hasta las rodillas y los tradicionales zapatos japoneses.

-Tenemos que irnos pronto, siento la presencia se humanos cerca- Dijo el lobo con su semblante serio, era un hermoso lobo blanco con detalles rojos y una cinta azul en su cuello

-Esta bien, dame un segundo- Dijo ella, con un chasquido de sus dedos su cuerpo empezó a brillar transformándose a su apariencia humana alta y delgada, su cabello era negro largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran muy atrayentes de color gris casi blancos, tiene pestañas largas que hacían resaltar sus ojos, su piel era piel blanca y suave como nieve recién caída, su cuerpo era perfectamente desarrollado, pese a su corta edad su cuerpo era bastante desarrollado, su busto era grande y su cintura era delgada que hacia ver su cuerpo como una muñeca, frágil y delicada, su vestimenta consistía en una camisa blanca de manga larga hasta los codos, una corbata negra con un chaleco negro, shorts negros con unas medias de conejito negro que le llega hasta las rodillas y zapatos converse negras y su cabello se encontraba recogido en dos coletas- Haru.

-Esta bien- El lobo empezó a desprender un brillo blanco y justo en un segundo se transformo en un llavero, mientras ella esperaba al humano, pero se sorprendió al ver que ne era un desconocido, si no alguien muy familiar para ella- Shion

-¿Como estas Jenny?- Dijo Shion

Shion Kishimoto, una chica de 17 años de cabello largo hasta mediado de la cintura, cortado en capas y algo desordenado negro tan oscuro como la ultima capa de la noche, por sus hombros caían dos mechones de color azul. Sus ojos son de un lindo color azul helado, y brillante que hace su mirada profunda e interesante, sus pestañas son largas y muy negras, sus labios finos tienen un leve color rosado y sus mejillas tienen un rosado natural, mientras que la tez de su piel morena. Su altura es mediana, mide 1,56, aunque ella misma se denomina enana, su figura es delgada, acompañada de notorias curvas, tiene muy poca cintura, y eso hace que resalte su figura delgada, sus pechos firmes y medianamente grandes, vestía una polera de manga larga de color morada, sobre esta lleva un chaleco ancho de lana de color azul y unos leggins negros y botines cafés y un gorro negro.

-Estoy bien, gracias- Dijo ella- ¿Que te trae por aquí?

-Tu mas que nadie sabes que hago aquí- Dijo ella

-¿Ah si?- Dijo ella confundida

-Te aviso que tenemos que estar en casa de Aria, dijo que tenia algo importante que decirnos

-¡Oh! cierto, se me olvido, perdón- Dijo ella

-No importa vamos- Dijo ella empezando a caminar seguida de la menor

-Ok- Dijo ella poniéndose al lado de Shion- Oye... ¿Por el camino podemos ir por un helado?

-Claro, no veo el por que no- Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

* * *

 ** _Mientras tanto..._**

Los chicos del equipo de Raimon se encontraban descansando de su entrenamiento, después de entrenar Endo, Kazemaru, Hiroto, Fubuki y Fudo fueron a una heladería cercana, ya que el calor era tal que no pudieron evitar ir

-¿Y que sabor van a querer?- Pregunto Endo a sus acompañantes- Yo quiero chocolate

-Yo quiero de vainilla y fresa- Dijo Fubuki

-Yo de Limón- Dijo Kazemaru

-Yo quiero de chocolate y vainilla- Dijo Hiroto- ¿Y tu que vas a querer Fudo?

-Cualquiera esta bien- Dijo el con los brazos detrás de la nuca

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros y tomaron sus respectivos helados y se fueron directo a la salida, pero sin darse cuenta de que Hiroto choco con alguien.

-Auch...- Dijo la chica haciendo que su helado se cayera al piso

-Disculpa, no te había visto...- La chica levanto su rostro y se encontró con unos bellos ojos transparentes mas que los suyos y esas pestañas los resaltaban aun mas, ella por otro lado se había quedado viendo sus bellos ojos y su brillante cabello rojo " _Justo como el de ella",_ pero no mentía al decir que el chico era hermoso no lo iba a negar.

-No la culpa es mía...- Dijo Jenny colgada de sus ojos, una de sus habilidades era poder a través de los ojos de las personas, como dicen, los ojos son las ventanas del alma y justamente ahora estaba conociendo a ese chico con simplemente ver sus ojos.

-¿Jenny? ¿Jenny?- Decía Shion

-Oye Hiroto, ¿Hiroto?- Decía Endo

Estaban tan sumidos en su mundo que para despertarlos Shion tuvo que jalarles las orejas a los dos

-¡Auch! ¡Shion!

-Perdón si lo hice pero...- Dijo ella susurrando- Tus ojos empezaron a brillar quizás demasiado, estuviste a punto de revelar tu identidad

-Perdón- Dijo ella quitando la vista de los ojos de Hiroto lastimosamente

-Lamento si jale de oído- Se disculpo Shion inclinando la cabeza

-Descuida, creo que lo necesitaba- Dijo Hiroto viendo a la chica

-Bueno, asunto resuelto- Dijo Shion- Sera mejor que nos vallamos, Aria nos esta esperando- Dijo ella dirigiendo le la mirada a cierto albino quien la miraba expectante.

-Esta bien- Dijo Jenny, estaba a punto de salir del local cuando...

-Oye...- La llamo Hiroto

-¿Si?- Respondió ella

-Ten- Dijo el extendiéndole su helado a la chica- Por haber tirado el tuyo

-Gracias- Dijo ella tomando el helado mientras que sus mejillas se volvían rosas

-No hay de que- Dijo el mientras la veía salir del local

Ya estando fuera del local Shion fue la primera en hablar

-¿Es normal que tus mejillas estén de ese color?- Pregunto ella con una sonrisa

-Solo cuando sonrió- Respondió ella sonriendo aun mas al recordar el rostro e y el nombre de ese chico- Hiroto...

-¿Que dijiste?- Pregunto Shion

-Nada Shion, nada- Dijo ella

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto...**_

En la imponente mansión Mabayuidesu se encontraba una joven de piel pálida como la nieve, cabello oscuro azabache con el largo hasta la cadera, ojos amarillos y labios rojos como la sangre, contextura delgada con la nariz ligeramente respingada y cejas delgadas vestida simplemente con una camiseta cómoda de color negro y pantalones cómodos de color rojo sentada en su escritorio revisando un libro de técnicas de parkour tranquilamente, de pronto alguien toca a su puerta

-Adelante- Dijo ella con voz serena

-Señorita Kasai, tiene una llamada a su nombre- Dijo un mayordomo

-Esta bien, gracias Alphonse- Dijo ella saliendo de su habitación, bajo las monumentales escaleras del salón y llego hacia donde se encontraba el teléfono- ¿Quien habla?

- _¿Hablo con la señorita Mabayuidesu Kasai?-_ Dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la linea

-Si, soy yo ¿Quien habla?- Respondió ella un poco enojada

 _-Es increíble que hallan pasado 700 años y aun no reconoces mi voz-_ Dijo la voz de forma burlona

-¿Espera? ¿Tetsuyo?- Dijo ella sorprendida

-¡ _Hurra! ¡Un premio para la señorita-_ Dijo la voz burlonamente

-¿A que se debe tan inesperada llamada?- Pregunto ella con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

- _Pues tenemos asuntos que aclarar... Tu y las demás-_ Dijo ella de manera seria

* * *

 _ **Mientras Tanto...**_

En la bella ciudad de Kyoto se encontraban cuatro chicas en una casa tradicional, planeando lo próximo de sus actos a realizar.

-Ya esta comenzando- Dijo Sakurako, la mayor de todas- Ellesis, Ephell, Ellisor, necesito que reúnan a los guardianes cuanto antes, tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar.

-Si Gran Eatos- Dijeron las tres chicas haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la habitación

-Tenemos que buscar a los guardianes- Dijo una chica de nombre Yuna

-Si, tenemos que localizarlas cuanto antes- Dijo otra chica llamada Akadia- Debemos separarnos

-Muy bien, así sera como nos dividiremos; Yuna tu ve por Kay'est y Ceal, Akadia tu ve por Garl y Elma y yo iré por Tryce y Baou- Dijo Atsumi

-Muy bien- Dijeron las dos chicas

Las tres se acercaron a un balcón de la casa y desplegaron sus alas yendo con rumbo a la Ciudad Inazuma mientras eran observadas por Sakurako desde su ventana

-Buena suerte, mis queridas guardianes- Susurro ella al viento

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Ta-Da! Wow! Creo que esta es la actualización mas rápida que e hecho hasta entonces y aquí aparecen todas las personajes femeninos, bueno, casi todas, en fin si les gusta bien, y si no, pues son sus gustos**

 **Y con esto me despido**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


	4. Un Triste ¿Re-Encuentro?

**Bueno gente bonita, aquí la** **continuación**

 **Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven, no me pertenece, de ser así, todos tendrían parejas

 **Aclaraciones:** Cuando vean algo entre comillas (") es porque habrá una descripción al final ;3

 **Bueno y sin mas nada que decir... El fic**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3: Un Triste ¿Re-Encuentro?**_

Después de que Ellesis, Ephell y Ellisor salieran de la propiedad Kitsune, Sakurako debía de alguna forma ir a la Ciudad Inazuma.

-¿Señorita Sakurako?- Dijo una de las sirvientes

-¿Si señora Suko?- Respondió ella de forma cortés

-Sus padres quieren verla- Dijo la señora mayor retirándose

-Esta bien- La chica se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al salón de reuniones (Habitación "Tatami") donde siempre ocurrían las reuniones importantes, cuando llego se quito sus pantuflas y entro a la habitación, no había la necesidad de tocar la puerta, puesto que era la única que faltaba.

-Te estábamos esperando querida- Dijo su madre

-¿Para que nos reunieron aquí?- Dijo Souka, el segundo hermano con 16 años

-Por que tenemos algo importante que decirles- Dijo su padre

-¿Y que es?- Dijo la tercera hija Sakako de 14 años

-Bueno, a su padre lo han convocado a una reunión con el Sr. Zaizen- Dijo la señora Kitsune

-¿Hablas del presidente de Japón madre?- Dijo el cuarto hijo Sasuke de 12 años- ¿Que hay con el?

-Pues, debido a que nuestro "Onsen" se esta expandiendo a escala monumental, el Sr. Zaizen quiere que en la Ciudad Inazuma ocupe uno también, ya que dentro de poco ocurrirá un evento importante- Explico la mujer haciendo que Sakurako abriera los ojos sorprendida, esta era su oportunidad.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?- Dijo la menor de la familia la pequeña Sakura de 12 años, gemela de Sasuke

-En lo relacionado con ustedes y contigo Sakurako- Señalo la señora a la mayor- Es que vendrás con nosotros

-¿Que?- Dieron los jóvenes

-¿Y eso por que?- Reprocho Sakura

-Por que Sakurako es la mayor y por ende ella debe dirigir apropiadamente el negocio familiar, es por eso que vendrás con nosotros hija- Dijo el Sr, Kitsune

-Pero ¿Con quien nos quedaremos nosotros?- Dijo Souka

-Tranquilo hijo, sus abuelos vendrán a encargarse de ustedes- Tranquilizo su madre

-Ademas, saben que cuando volvemos de un viaje siempre les traemos regalos, y según escuche que hay es donde vive ese famoso equipo de fútbol que tanto les gusta- Al decir eso vio como los ojos de sus cuatro hijos se iluminaban

-Si, y la hija del Sr, Zaizen es una amiga muy cercana del equipo- Dijo la mujer

-Increíble- Dijo Sakura- ¿Hermana podrías traernos sus autógrafos?-

-Claro Sakura, con gusto- Dijo ella sonriendole a su pequeña hermana menor

-A propósito hija, tendremos que internarte en una institución temporalmente durante nuestra estadía- Dijo la señora- Se que te hemos educado en casa, pero requerimos que te mantengas entretenida las mañanas

-Por mi no hay problema madre- Dijo Sakurako

-Muy bien, terminamos con esta reunión, pueden retirarse hijos- Dijo su padre

-Si padres- Dijeron todos haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la habitación en orden Sakura, Sasuke primero, luego Sakako siguiéndole Souka y finalizando Sakurako, pero antes de salir se detuvo y encaro a sus padres

-Padres ¿En que institución me voy a quedar?- Pregunto ella

-En el Instituto Raimon querida- Dijo su padres

Al oír ese nombre su rostro se ilumino, hay es donde estaban las demás guardianes

-Gracias padres- Dijo ella haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la habitación

Cuando salio de la habitación se encontró con sus hermanos hablando de lo maravilloso que es el equipo de Japón, paso por un lado de ellos y se dirigió a su habitación para empezar a empacar pero se encontró con su abuela

-Hola Oba-San- Saludo ella haciendo una reverencia

-Hola querida ¿Como te encuentras?

-Muy bien, ahora me dirijo a mi habitación para empacar, mis padres quieren que los acompañe en su viaje a la Ciudad Inazuma

-Ya veo, pues en ese caso, mucha suerte en tu viaje mi niña

-Gracias Oba-San- Dijo ella besando su frente

Después de la charla con su abuela, entro a su habitación y comenzó a empacar, saldrían mañana por la mañana con rumbo a la Ciudad Inazuma, justo cuando termino de empacar alguien llamo a su puerta

-Adelante- Ofreció ella

-¿Como estas querida nieta?- Dijo su abuelo

-Oji-San, que gusto verte aquí- Saludo ella con una reverencia

-Me gusto a mi también- Dijo el- Vine aquí, por que quería darte algo

-¿Y que es Oji-San?

-Esto- Su abuelo le extendió dos objetos que ella adoraba con devoción, uno de ellos era un sable sin guardamano, mango, forro y encordado puesto en una funda negra con dibujos de flores de Sakura en la parte superior y un colgante en forma de copo de nieve y el otro era un bastón de bambú pulido con un colgante en forma de Lirio- Son para ti MagoMusume-San

-Una Katana "Shirasaya" y una Katana "Shikomizue"- Dijo ella sorprendida y sin aliento- Muchas Gracias Oji-San

-No hay de que querida nieta, no se lo digas a tu abuela- Dijo poniendo un dedo en su boca y guiñándole un ojo

-Para nada, gracias Oji-San- Dijo ella sonriente, vio como su abuelo se alejaba y ella entro a su habitación y guardo sus nuevos regalos en una de sus maletas, si los llevaba estaría segura de que nada le faltaría allá.

* * *

 _ **Mientras Tanto...**_

En la residencia Uchiha se encontraba una chica de sedoso cabello largo sobre las rodillas liso color negro con reflejos morado oscuro con una chasquilla recta sobre su frente y a cada lado de su rostro tenia dos flequillos hasta su barbilla sus ojos eran aperlados, con pestañas largas y bastante espesas. Su piel era muy blanca y suave a simple vista, de estatura baja y aspecto delicado como la de una muñeca de porcelana, vestía una falda hasta un poco mas arriba de la mitad del muslo roja con rayas negras y encajes negros en las orillas, una polera de tirantes blanca con un gran escote ajustado en la zona del busto con una cinta negra impidiendo mostrar mas de lo que ya muestra, sobre esta llevaba un chaqueta abierta negra con capucha con una linea gruesa de color rojo a lo largo de las mangas las cuales estaban remangadas hasta los codos, calcetas largas hasta medio muslo, una era negra con estrellas blancas (pierna izquierda) y la otra a rayas una de color bordo claro y negro con unos botines de medio taco de un color como bordo y fucsia amarrado por cordones negros, llevaba unos audífonos rosados y en su brazo izquierdo lleva cubierta su muñeca de pulseras delgadas de diferentes colores, esa chica era Tetsuyo Uchiha o conocida como Guardián Baou; se encontraba tranquila escuchando su música, hasta que sintió un fuerte escalofrió en los huesos.

-¿Que esta pasando?- Susurro ella confundida- ¿Por que este escalofrió me esta rodeando?

Al ser el guardián de la oscuridad, una de sus habilidades era presentir cuando un alma agonizaba y eso lo ne gustaba, un alma debe de estar agonizando muy cerca, quizás demasiado, y eso no le gustaba, de pronto a su habitación entro lo que parecía ser una sombra con ojos rojos o como ella los llama Centinelas de las Sombras.

-¿Que es lo que sucede?- Pregunto ella a la sombra

La sombra empezó a relatar lo que estaba pasando en un extraño lenguaje cono conocido como el Idioma de Las Tinieblas, cuando termino de relatar lo que había pasado, Tetsuyo quedo mas que sorprendida.

-Esto no puede ser bueno, no puede estar pasando- Decía Tetsuto conmocionada- Sera mejor que ella se entere por su cuenta, seria malo si se lo digo yo, pero de todas formas hay que ir, avísale a los demás que inspeccionen cada rincón no podemos dejar que esa amenaza se salga con la suya.

Sin esperar respuesta se poso sombre un rincón de su habitación que estaba oscuro y en menos de un segundo se encontraba trasladándose de sombra en sombra con rumbo a la casa de Aria

* * *

 _ **Mientras Tanto...**_

Jenny estaba sentada en la sala de la casa de Aria junto con su lobo Haru tranquilamente, cuando de pronto sintió que algo en su pecho se comprimía, detestaba esa sensación por que eso significaba que un alma había sido arrebatada cruel e injustamente y sabia lo que significaba.

-¿Que sucede Jenny?- Pregunto Aria entrando a la sala- Te vez pálida

-Nada Aria, estoy bien- Mintió ella para no preocuparlas

-Claro que no estas bien Jenny, tus ojos están amarillos y eso significa algo- Reprocho Shion- Tus ojos se vuelven amarillos cuando...

-Cuando un alma es arrebatada de manera injusta...- Susurro ella con los ojos bien abiertos

-Espera... ¿Eso quiere decir que...?- Dijo Aria

-Si... Alguien ha muerto... Alguien cercana a nosotras...

-¿Pero quien...?- Dijo Shion

-No querrás saberlo- Dijo Jenny con voz queda, algo andaba mal y estaba segura de que le dolería mucho a Yuki

* * *

 _ **Mientras Tanto...**_

-Alphonse, necesito que me acompañes a un lugar, pronto- Exigió Kasai a su mayordomo

-Esta bien Señorita Mabayuidesu- Dijo el mayordomo haciendo una reverencia

-¿A donde vas hija?- Pregunto la Señora Keikou Mabayuidesu

-Voy a visitar a unas amigas madre- Respondió ella

-Esta bien hija, pero no vuelvas muy tarde ¿Ok?

-Esta bien madre- Dijo ella saliendo de la mansión y subiendo al auto

-¿A donde quiere que la lleve, señorita?- Pregunto amablemente el chófer

-Directo a la residencia Yagami, ¿Presumo que sabes donde queda, verdad?

-Por supuesto señorita- Dijo el chófer arrancando el vehículo con rumbo a la casa de los Gemelos Yagami

Tenia que ir con Aria y las demás cuanto antes, presentía que algo andaba mal y lo sentía en los huesos sabia que si su hermana sentía ese escalofrió en sus huesos significaba algo malo, muy malo

-Espero que todo este bien...- Susurro ella para si misma

* * *

 _ **En otro lugar...**_

Se encontraban Ellesis, Ephell y Ellisor en la torre de la Ciudad Inazuma mirando el horizonte de manera calmada, cuando de pronto la diadema en la frente de Ellisor empezo a brillar

-¿Por que brilla con tanta intensidad tu gema Ellisor?- Pregunto Ephell

-Por que presiento que algo malo va a pasar- Dijo Elisor poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de su diadema- Y tiene que ver con Elma

-En ese caso debemos apresurarnos, las predicciones de la gema del futuro siempre aciertan- Dijo Ellesis preocupada- Y si tiene que ver con Elma, pues debemos movernos cuanto antes

Al decir eso las tres chicas volvieron a desplegar sus alas, alzando el vuelo hacia un lugar en particular: La casa de Garl

* * *

 _ **Mientras...**_

Yuki llego cansada a la casa de su madre, tenia que contarle lo que le había pasado, le habían dado el ascenso que tanto había luchado por conseguir, saco sus llaves y la introdujo en la cerradura, cuando entro se encontró con un feo escenario; la casa de su madre hecha un desastre, cosas rotas, muebles tirados, entre otras cosa, Yuki en entro y se dispuso a buscar a su madre

-¿De seguro alguien quería robarle algo a mi madre?- Se dijo a si misma

Pero justo cuando entro a la habitación de su madre se quedo perpleja

-¿Mama...?- Ahi se encontraba su madre, tirada en su cama con ambas manos en su pecho, manchada de sangre, ahora entendía el desastre de la casa, no habían entrado a robar, habían entrado a matar a su madre, su madre había sido asesinada. Soltó sus cosas y se dirigió al cuerpo inerte de su madre, estaba tan fría- ¿Mama? ¡Mama! Despierta por favor...

Las lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, le habían quitado lo único que le quedaba en este mundo, le habían arrebatado a su madre, de pronto sintió una fuerte brisa entrar en su ventana y de la nada apareció Tetsuyo

-Tetsuyo...- Dijo ella a la chica en las sombras

-No sabes cuanto lo siento Yuki...- Dijo Tetsuyo con rostro afligido- Lamento no haber hecho nada para evitarlo, lo siento

-¿Quien pudo haber hecho esto?- Pregunto ella a la nada

-No lo se, mis centinelas están buscando al culpable y cuando lo encuentren me lo harán saber- Dijo Tetsuyo acercándose a Yuki abrazándola por los hombros- Lo siento

-Tranquila, no es tu culpa...- Dijo ella con una sonrisa triste- Solo quiero que me prometas una cosa Tetsuyo

-¿Que cosa?- Dijo ella, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para hacer pagar a la persona que le hizo esto a la señora Hashimoto

-Que hagas pagar a aquel que le hizo esto a mi madre- Dijo Yuki con voz sombría y quebradiza, dejo a su madre recostada en su cama y la acomodo como estaba antes y removió un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, mientras rompía a llorar de nuevo, sintió una mano en su hombro y volteo a ver Tetsuyo que la miraba con pena, sin esperar reclamo alguno se arrojo a sus brazos mientras seguía llorando lagrimas amargas de peno y dolor.

-Te prometo Yuki, que voy hacer sufrir a aquel que le hizo esto a tu madre, lo prometo- Dijo Tetsuyo firmemente

* * *

 ** _Mientras Tanto..._**

Kasai llego a la residencia de Aria, sin siquiera tocar la puerta entro como si fuera la dueña de la casa y se dirigió a la sala donde estaban todas reunidas con rostros afligidos y una Yuki que lucia demacrada.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?- Pregunto Kasai

-Me la quitaron...- Dijo Yuki con voz queda

-¿A quien?- Pregunto Kasai

-... A mi madre... Me la arrebataron...- Dijo Yuki mientras sus ojos volvian a llenarse de lagrimas

Sin esperar palabra alguna Kasai se acerco a Yuki y la abrazo refugiandola en su pecho, ese acto sin duda sorprendió a todas, era la primera vez que Kasai actuaba así, pero comprendían el por que, ella había perdido a su familia entera hace mas 700 años y entendía lo que era el dolor de perder a una madre y ahora la única familia que le quedaba era Jenny, las demás comprendieron y se unieron al abrazo, primero Aria, luego Shion, siguiéndole Tetsuyo y Jenny. Cuando sintieron que Yuki empezaba a calmarse disolvieron el abrazo y la primera en hablar fue la primera que inicio el abrazo.

-Yuki, entiendo como te sientes- Dijo Kasai mirándola fijamente- Pero llorar no servirá de nada, ahora cuentas con las personas que te quieren y te apoyan mas que nunca, perdiste a tu hermano en un pasado y a tu madre en un presente, pero ganaste amigos que te van a ayudar en lo que necesites.

Esas palabras la conmovieron hasta el alma, Kasai le estaba hablando con el corazón en la mano notándose en sus ojos la preocupación y el pesar de lo que es perder a una familia.

-Veo que llegamos en el momento mas preciso- Dijo una voz muy familiar

Todas voltearon y se encontraron con tres jóvenes que las miraban con pesar

-Ellesis...- Dijeron Shion y Kasai

-Ephell...- Dijeron Aria y Yuki

-Ellisor...- Continuaron Tetsuyo y Jenny

-Que gusto en volverlas a ver guardianes- Dijo Ellisor

-Sera mejor que eliminen esas alas cuanto antes, las paredes tienen ojos...- Dijo Kasai sabiamente

-Esta bien- Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

De pronto sus alas empezaron a desaparecer dejando ver a tres chicas; una de ellas era alta con cabello plateado claro lleno de mechas rosas chicle hasta la cintura escalonado con unos cuantos mechones en la cara ondulado arreglado en una cola alta, su piel era pálida y sus ojos tenían una extraña heterocromia el izquierdo era violeta y anaranjado y el derecho era violeta con gris vistiendo pantalones cortos azul marino, con una camisa manga larga a cuadros rojo pálido y morado, junto unas converse negras. Conocida como Atsumi Nakamura

La otra era de estatura promedio de rasgos aristócratas, cejas perfiladas y delgadas con una nariz pequeña ligeramente respingada, una piel tersa, clara y cremosa, extravagante cabello de color rojizo anaranjado oscuro cayendo en cascada en ondas y sedoso hasta los glúteos con un flequillo apuntando hacia el lado derecho cubriéndole parcialmente el ojo junto a dos mechones que llegan hasta la delicada clavícula enmarcándole el fino rostro, tenia hipnotizantes y deslumbrantes ojos grandes de un color verde añil con unos toques ámbar en el iris y llegando a la pupila, iluminados con una singular mirada atrayente, soñadora y llena de misterios, resguardados por grandes y abundantes pestañas gruesas, curvas y azabaches, pómulos redondos y firmes, siendo adornados por un sonrojo tenue, finalmente, labios; carnosos y estrechos como en un eterno puchero, inyectados en sangre; ahora su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza francesa invertida con entretejidos, shorts con encaje blanco, top negro que sobresale de la polera de manga larga lila con un mostacho de color negro justo en el centro del pecho, que le cae por los hombro ajustado al cuerpo, unas sandalias de gamuza moderadamente altas de color negro con cordones lilas, guantes sin dedos de rejilla negros en las manos, las muñecas cubiertas de manillas de diversas formas y clases, por ultimo, un par de colgantes; uno en forma del símbolo de la paz hasta debajo del pecho y otro centímetros arriba de estos en forma de una estrella y una luna entrelazadas. Akadia Madarame se llamaba

La ultima de ellas tenia cabello color castaño largo hasta su cadera con destello plateados, sus ojos eran grises y su rostro era decorado con unas pecas en sus mejillas su piel es de color mestiza y sus labios son de color rosas, vestía unos shorts negros con una camisa sin manga azul rey, unas zapatilla negras y una diadema en la cabeza. Ella era Yuna Misumit.

Despues de disolver sus alas fueron a abrazar a Yuki con pena, para luego darles noticias un poco mas alarmantes

-Venimos por que tenemos noticias de Eatos- Dijo Yuna

-¿Y que es?- Pregunto Shion

-Eatos va a venir aquí, y también por otra cosa- Dijo Atsumi

-¿Cual?- Pregunto Tetsuyo

-Hay una **amenaza** provocando estragos, y creemos que esa amenaza causo la muerte de tu madre Yuki- Dijo Akadia

Cuando dijo eso todas se tensaron en su lugar, Jenny y Tetsuyo tenían razón, algo estaba pasando

-En ese caso no podemos quedarnos sentadas en nuestros lugares- Dijo Aria rompiendo el ambiente- Tenemos que encontrar a esa amenaza y vengar a la madre de Yuki, y pienso lograrlo ¿Quien me apoya?

-Yo lo hago- Dijo Jenny

-Yo también- Le siguió Tetsuyo

-Nosotras también- Dijeron las tres recién llegadas

-Yo... También...- Dijo Yuki

-Y yo- Dijo Shion uniendose

-¿Que hay de ti Kasai?- Cuestiono Aria a la peli-negra

-Bueno, si no hay mas nada que hacer- Dijo ella cruzada de brazos con una ligera sonrisa

-Muy bien, en ese caso ¡Andando!- Dijo Aria alzando el puño a lo cual las demás la siguieron

Si para encontrar esa amenaza tendrían que buscar medio mundo, lo harian, con tal de mantener este mundo a salvo

 _ **Continuaran...**_

* * *

 **Señores y Señoras... Aquí la continuación (Suenan aplausos de la nada) Me tarde un poco pero lo logre con algunos jalones de oreja por parte de cierta señorita (Te hablo a ti Jenny ), pero que mas da lo hice ^^**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. Apropósito, si quieren saber las cosas que están entre comillas (") para eso existe el Internet ;P**


	5. Alumnos de Intercambio Prt1

**Bueno gente bonita, aquí la** **continuación**

 **Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven, no me pertenece, de ser así, todos tendrían parejas

 **Aclaraciones:** Cuando vean algo entre comillas (") es porque habrá una descripción al final ;3

 **Bueno y sin mas nada que decir... El fic**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 4: Alumnos de Intercambio Parte 1**_

Era otro día y los chicos del equipo de Raimon estaban en la cancha esperando el sonar de la campana, haciendo lo de siempre... Jugar Futbol

-Ahí te va Kazemaru- Dijo Tsunami haciendo un pase al peli-azul

-La tengo- Dijo Kazemaru recibiendo el balón para luego hacer un pase largo a Kido- ¡Kido!

El chico de rastas recibió el balón y estaba a punto de dar a la portería de Endo cuando vio algo que lo sorprendió, haciendo que se detuviera.

-¿Que sucede Kido?- Pregunto Endo acercándose al de gogles

-Mira quien viene por allá- Dijo Kido señalando con el dedo la entrada del Instituto, Endo por acto seguido se giro para ver como tres figuras se acercaban, un tenia cabello oro pálido recogido con una cinta roja y arreglado en una coleta del lado derecho con las puntas azulinas y brillantes ojos rojizos, el otro tenia el cabello rojo brillante y ojos amarillos vivaces y el ultimo era un albino de cabello gris casi débil y ojos color azul zafiro claro y opaco que se aproximaban lentamente hacia donde se encontraba cierto castaño.

-Pero si es Aphrodi- Dijo Endo soltando el balón y yendo junto al rubio

-¿Como has estado Endo?- Dijo Aphrodin

-Yo estoy bien ¿Y que hay de ti?- Devolvió el saludo

-Me encuentro bien, gracias- Respondió el

-Es raro verte aquí en Raimon y también a Suzuno y Nagumo- Señalo Endo

-Aphrodi nos obligo- Dijo Suzuno con molestia

-¿Y eso?- Cuestiono Endo

-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo Endo- Dijo el rubio de forma serena

-Esta bien- Justo en ese momento la campana sonó anunciando el inicio de clases- ¡Oh! Debemos irnos, nos vemos después chicos

Endo se alejo de ellos y entro al instituto, sin saber que algo pasaba entre esos tres

-No puedo creer que no le hayas dicho- Reprendió Nagumo

-Tranquilo, es mejor si es sorpresa- Respondió Aphrodi, entrando al instituto siendo seguido de los otros dos

* * *

 _ **Mientras Tanto...**_

Estaban todos reunidos en el auditorio de la secundaria, antes de que los alumnos entraran a sus salones fueron convocados por el director ya que este tenia algo importante que decirles.

-¿Esta encendido?- Pregunto el director- Bueno, de seguro se preguntan ¿Para que los convocamos aquí? Pues les diré, ya que comenzamos el nuevo curso, el Instituto Raimon tendrá algunos alumnos de transferencia, transferidos de las mejores academias e institutos de Asia.

-¿Y eso por que Director?- Pregunto un chico del publico

-Lo que pasa, es que algunos profesores de las clases extracurriculares me pidieron el favor de transferir a sus mejores alumnos para motivar a los demás a unirse a los clubes, ya que la mayoría esta en el club de fútbol y eso no puede ser así- Reprocho el director a lo cual en respuesta se escucharon miles de reproches

-¡Silencio! ¡Muestren mas respeto hacia sus mayores!- Regaño la Sra. Ishida, puede que fuera una señora muy querida por los demás y muy hermosa, pero también era muy estricta, al soltar el regaño con su voz firme, todos se quedaron callados- Prosiga director

-Gracias, ahora les presentare a sus nuevos compañeros, son siete transferidos tres chicos y cuatro chicas- Dijo el director haciendo un ademan para que se acercaran los jóvenes, los primeros fueron los chicos y cuando llegaron al estrado dejaron sorprendido a Endo y a los demás... No podía ser...- Ellos son los alumnos de transferencia masculinos Suzuno Fusuke, Nagumo Haruya y Terumi Afuro transferidos de la Academia deportiva de Corea del Sur

Los jóvenes hicieron una reverencia en señal de saludo mientras se escuchaba los gritos de fascinación por parte de las chicas de Raimon

-Entonces por eso estaban aquí- Dijo Endo- Son alumnos de transferencia

-Eso es muy nuevo- Dijo Aki sentada a su lado

-Si, lo es- Corroboro Endo

-¡Silencio!- Volvió a exigir la Sr. Ishida

-Gracias Sra. Ishida, bueno ese fue un buen recibimiento para los alumnos pero aun faltan las alumnas, por favor suban- Ofreció el director, pero vio como ninguna de ellas subía- ¿Que sucede?

-No pasa nada, suban- Dijo Natsumi amablemente ofreciendo su mano a la primera chica quien la tomo algo dudosa- Vamos

Cuando la chica subió al escenario dejo a mas de uno con la boca abierta y mas a cierto chico de gogles, era una chica de alta estatura, cabello largo hasta la cintura ondulado de un color rosa suave haciendo juego con sus ojos color caramelo, ligeramente rasgados de largas pestañas y piel clara mas no pálida luciendo el uniforme femenino de Raimon con su cinta color verde. Era verdaderamente hermosa como si hubiera aparecido un ángel entre la audiencia. Después de que la chica subiera las otras tres la siguieron dejando mas que perplejos a los alumnos ¿Se podía ser tan hermosa como ellas? Si de verdad vieran como son sus verdaderas formas morirían de un paro cardíaco, ceguera por retinopatia o difracción del iris y las pupilas o cualquier otra cosa.

-Muy bien estas son las alumnas transferidas, Kitsune Sakurako, transferida desde la Ciudad Takamatsu en la Isla Shikotsu

-Es un gusto- Dijo la aludida haciendo una reverencia

-Madarame Akadia, transferida desde Tokyo, Japón

-Es un placer- Dijo ella copiando la acción de Sakurako

-Misumit Yuna, transferida desde Fukuoka en la Región de Kyūshū

Ella no respondió, simplemente hizo su reverencia

-Y por ultimo Nakamura Atsumi, transferida desde Corea del Norte, provincia de Rasŏn

-Mucho Gusto- Dijo la chica

Cuando terminaron de presentar a los alumnos transferidos todos se fueron a sus respectivos salones, en el salón de Yuki la mayoría se encontraba hablando de los alumnos transferidos y sobre lo guapos que eran los chicos y sobre lo hermosas que eran las chicas. Yuki por otro lado estaba tan perdida en su mundo que ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solamente pensaba en su madre.

* * *

 _ **Mientras Tanto...**_

-¿Es aquí Señorita Mabayuidesu?- Pregunto el chófer a la chica

-Si, aquí es, espera un momento iré a devolver esto- Dijo Kasai bajando del auto, en su mano tenia algo muy especial, era un pequeño libro azul claro con bordes rojos y las letras estaban en blanco y en cursivas y sabia a quien le pertenecía- Volveré pronto

-Esta bien- Dijo el chófer

Kasai bajo del auto y se dirigió a la entrada del Instituto Raimon, cuando llego al piso de donde estaba la persona a la que estaba buscando pudo notar como los estudiantes se mostraban entre las puertas para verla, nadie la culpaba de ser mortalmente hermosa, pero que mas da esa era la impresión que siempre causaba ella, llego hasta el salón de Yuki y estaba a punto de tocar cuando escucho algo.

-¿Espera? ¿Dices que nunca conociste a tu padre?- Dijo una voz que sonaba entre arrogante y fastidiosa

-No...- Dijo otra voz mas suave que reconoció como la de Yuki

-Entonces... Eso quiere decir que... Tu madre es una cualquiera- Señalo la otra voz de forma acusadora

-Claro que no...- Dijo Yuki con voz débil

-Tu madre es una mujer que se vende a los hombres, pero que fantástico de seguro debes de tener a mas de un padre o mas de un hermano- Concluyo la voz riéndose estruendosamente mientras se escuchaba como otras voces le decían cosas horribles a Yuki, Kasai no lo aguanto mas, sentía como la ira se acumulaba en su cuerpo y hacia incrementar la temperatura de su cuerpo a un nivel alarmante, trato de calmarse ya que si tocaba algo con su cuerpo a temperatura alarmante terminaría por quemar la puerta, como pudo trato de calmarse y acumulando toda fuerza de voluntad por no entrar ahí y romperle la cara a la persona que estaba tratando así Yuki toco la puerta delicadamente

-Adelante- Dijo la voz del otro lado

Cuando entro vio como Yuki estaba con su rostro oculto entre sus brazos en posición de descanso mientras que un chico peli-azul trataba de consolarla por otro lado esta un albino, un pelirrojo y un castaño discutiendo con los que insultaban a Yuki, entre toda ese gente vio una chica que parecía ser la cabecilla de todo este revuelo, una chica de cabello amarillo semi-largo con ojos verdes oscuros, vio como la profesora les exigía silencio pero parecía que estaba pintada en la pared, para llamar su atención carraspeo un poco.

-¿Como se encuentra Sra. Ishida?- Pregunto Kasai llamando la atención de la mayor

-Estoy bien Kasai, tratando de callarlos- Dijo la profesora

-Permitame- Kasai carraspeo un poco su voz para luego...- ¡Silencio!

Justo cuando ella dio ese grito todo se quedo tan callado que ni siquiera se escuchaba el criar de un grillo, Yuki levanto la vista y se encontró con Kasai vistiendo un saco rojo con una falda gris escolar

-¿Kasai...?- Dijo Yuki- ¿Que hace aquí?

-Vine a traerte esto- Dijo Kasai extendiéndole el libro- Lo dejaste en la casa de Aria y quise devolvértelo

-Gracias...- Dijo ella tomando su libro

-No hay de que... Y en cuanto a ti- Dijo Kasai con voz severa refiriéndose a la rubia

-¿Quien? ¿Yo?- Dijo la rubia

-Si, tu, no se quien eres y la verdad no me interesa saberlo, pero no se quien te crees tu para juzgar la vida de otros- Dijo Kasai de forma severa- La madre de Yuki no era ninguna cualquiera, ella era una mujer decente, firme y cariñosa que dio su vida entera en criarla aun sin un padre esa mujer hizo mucho sacrificios por Yuki

-Eh... Pues...- Decía la chica tartamudeando

-¿Y sabes cual es la peor cosa de este asunto?- Pregunto Kasai a lo cual la chica negó con la cabeza- La madre Yuki fue cruelmente asesinada apenas ayer y eso ya es suficiente tortura para Yuki y no tienes derecho de hablar de una mujer que tu ni siquiera conociste

Ante la forma severa en la que estaba hablando Kasai la chica se puso llorar lo cual la hizo enojar aun mas

-Y créeme que con llorar no solucionaras nada, me escuchaste, nada chica cuyo nombre no me interesa saber- Dijo Kasai alejándose de ella y acercándose a Yuki- Vendré de vez en cuando Yuki, hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana Kasai- Se despidió ella saliendo del salón

Cuando salio del salón solamente se escucho solamente la voz de la profesora, camino rumbo a las escaleras cuando de pronto un joven cruzo por su lado, era un poco mas alto que ella, su piel era semi-morena, sus ojos marrón fuerte y su cabello era color crema en puntas, ella reconocía ese cabello donde fuera, le dirigió una mirada de soslayo viendo como el lo hacia.

-Shuya...- Dijo ella de forma cortés en señal de saludo

-Kasai...- Devolvió el saludo el peli-crema

-¿Como has estado?

-He estado bien ¿Y tu?

-Muy bien, dale mis saludos a tu padre y a Yuka- Dijo ella finalizando su pequeña conversación

-Y tu dale mis saludos a tus padres- Dijo el empezando a caminar igual que ella

Kasai volteo un poco su cabeza y vio el lateral de Goenji, estaba mas diferente que antes, mas alto, su espalda estaba mas ancha al igual que sus hombro y brazos y no quería pensar siquiera en lo que tendría de abdomen, ante eso se sonrojo pero no quería pensar en eso, sacudió su cabeza y partió rumbo a la salida, mientras mas rápido saliera de ahí, seria mucho mejor, no quería nada que ver con Goenji.

* * *

 ** _Mientras tanto..._**

En el auditorio de la Secundaria Raimon se encontraba un apuesto hombre de 28 años, alto y de contextura formada, cabello rubio ligeramente desordenado y ojos tan azules como el mar, vistiendo una camisa de manga larga blanca con un suéter azul y pantalones negro con los zapatos del mismo color, ese hombre era el profesor Ishida, profesor de física, matemática y el encargado de la sinfónica de Raimon.

-Muy bien Sakurako, puedes comenzar cuando quieras- Permitió el profesor a la chica

-Esta bien- Dijo la chica llevando su instrumento a la boca y empezando su interpretación. Estaba interpretando "La Mañana" en flauta, acompañada de Yuna en el piano.

La melodía inundaba todo el panorama, explicando como es la personalidad de la chica, parsimonica, sabia y maternal, afuera del auditorio se encontraban un montón de alumnos quienes escuchaban atentamente la melodía, encantados con el dulce sonido en especial Kido, cuando termino de tocar algunos alumnos soltaron algunos suspiros de decepción, pero solamente se escuchaban los aplausos del profesor.

-Maravilloso Sakurako, una hermosa interpretación- Dijo el profesor aplaudiendo

-Gracias profesor- Dijo Sakurako, una de las ventajas de ser un guardián de la supremacía ea que tenían un gran talento para la música ya sea con instrumentos o sin ellos.

-Muy bien, Yuna tu sigues- Dijo el profesor a la chica que estaba en el piano

-Muy bien- Dijo ella estirando sus manos y empezando a tocar, "Fantasie Impromptu" de Chopin era el titulo de la melodía que estaba tocando, veloz, emotiva y muy difícil, el profesor estaba mas que impresionado de que una alumna pudiera ejecutar Chopin de esa forma ta majestuosa, pero no solo impresionaba al profesor, si no también a los alumnos de afuera del auditorio, dejando impresionado a mas de uno cuando llegaba la parte difícil de la melodía.

-Aphrodi ¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunto Suzuno al rubio

-Escucho las melodías mas hermosas de la vida- Dijo el con su toque parsimonico

-¿En serio?- Dijo el en ese caso o quiero escuchar también- Dijo Suzuno uniéndose a el escuchando como Yuna estaba terminando de ejecutar la obra de Chopin, pero no se daban cuenta de que había otra cabeza pelirroja unida a ellos

-Bravo Yuna, fantástico- Decía el profesor aplaudiendo complacido

-Gracias profesor- Dijo Yuna

-Akadia, sigues tu- Dijo el profesor

-Profesor, ¿Puedo hacerlo a dueto con Atsumi?- Pregunto la chica

-No veo por que no- Dijo el profesor

Atsumi tomo su violín y se puso en posición mientras que Akadia se sentaba en el piano, empezando su interpretación, estaban ejecutando una melodía desconocida llamada "Passion" la melodía favorita de Yuna y Sakurako. Era una melodía que iniciaba suave mientras que avanzaba se volvía mas intensa, demostrando la pasión que tenían por la música. Afuera todos los alumnos tenían los ojos cerrados deleitándose con la bella melodía y el profesor estaba igual de maravillado, en otra parte Aprodi, Suzuno y Nagumo escuchaban maravillados la melodía mientras esta terminaba, dulce y delicada como las chicas que interpretaban la melodía, cuando terminaron el profesor se levanto de su asiento aplaudiendo asombrado no solo por la ultima presentación, sino por todas.

-Felicidades chicas, estuvieron esplendidas, todas lo estuvieron- Felicito el profesor- Seria un verdadero honor tenerlas en la sinfónica

-Seria un verdadero gusto profesor- Respondió Sakurako en nombre de todas

-Excelente- Dijo el profesor, de pronto el piso empezó a temblar escuchándose múltiples gritos provenientes de afuera- ¿Que sucede?

Yuna, Sakurako, Akadia y Atsumi sabían lo significaba eso, había una amenaza cerca, como pudieron salieron de toda esa multitud que había afuera del auditorio y se encontraron con algo fatal

-Esto no puede ser...- Suspiro Atsumi consternada

Justo en frente de ellas se encontraba una de las peores criaturas con la que jamas se hayan enfrentado y sabían de antemano que esto no acabaría bien.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Bueno aquí el capitulo que prometí, quizás me tarde un poco pero es por que cuento con una hermana fastidiosa, en fin, si quieren oír las melodías que interpretaron nuestras queridas Guardianes de la Supremacía Busquen:**

 **1\. La Mañana, Yunoki Azuma**

 **2\. Fantasie Inpromptu, Chopin**

 **3\. Passion Kingdom Hearts (Violin Piano) Kyle Landry. Ft. Tosh Chiu**

 **Y con esto me despido, hasta el próximo capitulo**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


	6. Alumnos de Intercambio Prt2

**Bueno gente bonita, aquí la** **continuación**

 **Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven, no me pertenece, de ser así, todos tendrían parejas

 **Aclaraciones:** Cuando vean algo entre comillas (") es porque habrá una descripción al final ;3

 **Bueno y sin mas nada que decir... El fic**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 4: Alumnos de Intercambio Parte 2**_

En uno de los salones, se encontraban los alumnos en su descanso, cuando se escucharon gritos de todas partes, se asomaron por la ventana y se encontraron con una extraña criatura que parecía estar hecha de oscuridad, Yuki al ver eso, salio con cautela del salón hacia el patio encontrándose con Kasai en el trayecto.

-¿Que sucede Kasai?- Exclamo Yuki

-Al parecer tenemos la visita de alguien no deseado- Dijo Kasai con su típico porte odioso

-¿Donde esta? ¿Donde esta Eatos?- Decía la criatura a la nada

-¿De que esta hablando?- Exclamo Fudo viendo a la criatura

-No tengo idea- Dijo Kido

-Humanos, díganme en donde esta Eatos- Exigió saber la criatura

-¿No sabemos de lo que estas hablando?- Grito Endo

-En ese caso...- Dijo el alzando su mano en forma amenazadora

-¿En ese caso que...? Basura del inframundo- Dijo una voz retándolo

-¿Quien dijo eso?- Exclamo el enojado

-Pues quien mas...- Dijo la voz sonando femenina

-Muéstrate- Exigió la criatura

-No, no quiero- Reto ella

-He dicho que te muestres- Dijo la criatura golpeando el suelo con sus manos, formando una nube oscura cubriendo todo a su paso

-Esta bien, si tu lo dices- Dijo la voz algo conforme

De entre la nube oscura salio una figura de una bella mujer, alta y de cuerpo escultural, su cabello era de color amarillo pálido con unos cuernos de gran tamaño, sus ojos estaban totalmente rojos, sin rastro de sus pupilas, su vestimenta consistía en una camisa sin mangas violeta oscuro con una gema circular en el centro y dos gemas pequeñas de color rojo a su lado y una gema verde y otra amarilla justo debajo de su seno derecho, una falda corta que le llegaba a mitad del muslo de color negro con una tela violeta sobre esta con las puntas arremangadas, sus piernas se encontraban cubiertas por una armadura añil oscuro con lineas en color oro con unas rodilleras en forma de calaveras con ojos rojos y botas negras de tacón alto, sus brazos estaban cubiertos por la misma armadura añil oscura con lineas doradas, en su brazo derecho su armadura dejaba descubierta la parte interna del brazo por donde se ubicaba el codo y el brazo izquierdo dejaba descubierto toda la parte superior del brazo mostrando unos extraños tatuajes rojos, sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes amarillos con púas en los nudillos y en la punta de los dedos y una capa roja con las puntas quemadas.

-¿Quien eres?- Pregunto la criatura

-Yo soy Guardián Baou, reina de la Oscuridad y tu Dueña...- Dijo ella con voz sombría mientras sonreía de manera macabra

-¿Que...?- De pronto sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a brillar de violeta, de pronto vio como las sombras que lo rodeaban empezaban a desaparecer- ¿Que esta pasando?

-Nada en especial, solamente mostrando tu verdadera forma- Dijo mientras las sombras se acogían en su capa dejando al descubierto a un hombre- Eres solo un miserable hombre insignificante.

-No niña, soy mas que eso- Dijo el hombre

-¿Que eres?- Pregunto Baou

-Solamente el hombre que destruyo a la madre de cierta niña- Dijo el con sorna

-¿Que...?- Dijo Baou consternada- ¿Osea que tu...?

-Si, yo mate a esa insignificante mujer- Se burlo el hombre

-Entonces, tu fuiste quien mato a la señora Kyoko ¿Eh? Bueno felicidades

-¿Por que?- Pregunto el hombre

-Por que le prometí a la hija de esa señora, torturar a la persona quien le quito a su madre- Respondió ella- Y pienso cumplirla, ahora mismo.

Sin esperar respuesta del hombre, las sombras que cubrían todo se adentraron al cuerpo del hombre inundandolo de la oscuridad, cuando la nube oscura se disipo todos los que estaban ahí pudieron ver lo que pasaba, el hombre tenia los ojos perdidos y la mujer, que resultaba ser atractiva para todos lo miraba con ira contenida y rencor.

-Ahora mismo, sufrirás las consecuencias...- Susurro Baou levantando su mano derecha y cerrándola en un puño, a lo cual el hombre soltó un grito de dolor tan fuerte que le paro los pelo de punta a todos- Esto es lo que te mereces maldito desalmado...

El hombre seguía gritando y agonizando mientras que Baou seguía apretando su puño haciéndolo agonizar aun mas.

-¿Que esta haciendo?- Pregunto Yuki

-Lo esta torturando por dentro- Dijo Sakurako acercándose a ellas

-¿Como?- Pregunto Kasai

-Las sombras que están dentro de su cuerpo lo están destruyendo internamente, ella lo esta matando desde adentro- Dijo Sakurako

-Sabias que el cuerpo esta compuesto por un 70% y que si explota de manera correcta... Literalmente puedes sangrar por los poros... Hasta explotar- Cuestiono ella al hombre agonizante- ¿Por que... No lo ponemos a prueba? ¿Si?

Baou se acerco al hombre y extendió sus dedos tocando el rostro del hombre que asesino a la madre de Yuki, los gritos del hombre eran espantosos que algunos de los que estaban presenciando eso estaban horrorizados y otros llorando por lo que estaban viendo. Los poros del hombre empezaron a sangrar y sus gritos empezaron a ser acallados por la sangre que brotaba de su garganta como una cascada, el hombre había caído al suelo y su cabeza literalmente había explotado en mil pedazos, todos los que estaban ahí, miraban la escena con horror y desagrado, muchos quedarían con traumas de por vida, eso es seguro.

-Así es como tu debías terminar... Muerto- Dijo Baou con sus ojos brillando intensamente- Ahora te iras a donde nadie podrá pensar siquiera en tu existencia. Llevenselo de aquí

Al decir eso los centinelas de Baou tomaron el cadáver y se lo llevaron a lo mas profundo de las tinieblas, Baou se volteo hacia sus espectadores y hablo en voz alta.

-Ninguno de ustedes recordara lo que paso aqui- Dijo ella con voz seria chasqueando sus dedos haciendo que todos olvidaran lo que paso, menos las chica y otras personas en especial

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Bueno aquí el otro capitulo, si les pareció muy macabro y sangriento, solo** **díganlo**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


	7. Secretos descubiertos Prt1

**Bueno gente bonita, aquí la** **continuación**

 **Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven, no me pertenece, de ser así, todos tendrían parejas

 **Aclaraciones:** Cuando vean algo entre comillas (") es porque habrá una descripción al final ;3

 **Bueno y sin mas nada que decir... El fic**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 5: Secretos descubiertos Parte 1**_

Habían pasado apenas tres días después de que Baou había acabado con el asesino de la madre de Yuki en frente e todos en la secundaria y al parecer nadie recordaba nada a excepción de cierto grupo de jóvenes que se encontraban en la azotea de la secundaria.

-¿Díganme que ustedes vieron lo mismo?- Dijo Midorikawa a los demás

-Es muy claro lo que vimos- Dijo Goenji

-Si, vimos como un demonio torturaba y mataba frente a nuestros ojos a un hombre que supuestamente mato a la madre de Yuki- Dijo Fubuki

-Es cierto creo de alguna forma el se lo merecía- Dijo Kazemaru

-Si, creo que tienes razón- Lo apoyo Hiroto

-Es muy extraño- Dijo Kido con su porte analítico de siempre

-¿A que te refieres?- Cuestiono Fudo al de rastas

-La chica que mato a ese hombre justo delante de toda la secundaria, se asemeja mucho con la descripción que dio la profesora Ishida sobre el Guardián de la Oscuridad- Dijo Kido- Dijo que la mejor forma de reconocer al Guardián de la Oscuridad era viendo sus brazos, sus ojos y si tenia cuernos.

-¿Sus brazos, ojos y cuerno?- Cuestiono Hiroto- ¿Por que?

-Por que en sus brazos están las marcas del infierno marcadas con la sangre de los que se alzaron contra ella, sus ojos por que ellos son capaces de robarte el alma con solamente una mirada de sus ojos rojos como la sangre humana y sus cuernos son una señal de que ella es la regidora del Reino de los Demonios.

-¿Y como tu sabes sobre eso Kido?- Pregunto Midorikawa

-Es por que he estado investigando junto con Goenji sobre ellos- Respondió el- Y encontramos una forma de diferenciar a un humano de un Guardián

-¿Como?- Dijeron todos intrigados

-Mirando sus reacciones ante los elementos- Dijo Goenji- Para diferenciar a Kay'est de un humano uno tiene que ver como esta reacciona con el agua.

-¿Y como reaccionaria en tal caso?- Pregunto Kazemaru

-Pues Kay'est es capaz de respirar bajo el agua, caminar sobre ella, convertir el agua en hielo y vapor y es capaz de convertir sus piernas en una cola de sirena- Dijo Kido

-Garl es capaz de levantar cualquier objeto de gran tamaño sin problemas, puede entender el idioma de los animales, controlar la propia gravedad y también es capaz atravesar las edificaciones solidas sin sufrir ningún daño- Dijo Goenji

-Ceal puede manipular el fuego, las cenizas y el humo ya sea con las manos o sin ellas, resistir altas temperaturas de calor y absorberlas con su propio cuerpo acumulándolo en su piel haciendo que este incremente su temperatura corporal incluso puede ser capaz de derretir a un ser vivo con sus propias manos, eso si esta muy molesta, recordando el hecho de que ella es como el fuego, si se le aviva la flama este puede llegar a ser mortal, por lo tanto se le considera un ser volátil- Dijo Kido

-Elma es la mas ligera de todas, su cuerpo no pesa ni una libra, es como el viento ligera, aparte de que es capaz de rebasar los limites de velocidad en tan solo un segundo, su habilidad de salto es única y su flexibilidad es inhumana aparte del hecho de que también puede entender el idioma de los animales- Prosiguió Goenji

-Tryce al ser el Guardián de la luz tiene mas extensiones que los demás, al igual que Baou, ella puede trasladarse entre zonificaciones con luz, capaz de recuperar las almas en pena, invocar bestias legendarias debido a su complejo de hechicera y es capaz de domarlas ella misma- Dijo Goenji

-Y con respecto a los Guardianes de la Supremacía, no sabeos mucho de ellos, solo que sirven a un Guardián en común, el cual es llamado Guardián Eatos- Dijo Kido

-¿Y como se llaman los otros Guardianes de la Supremacía?- Pregunto Fubuki

-Elesis, Ephell y Ellisor- Dijo Goenji- Es muy poco lo que sabemos de ellas, pero según los libros, dicen que son muy poderosas si se unen con Eatos

-Y de que si un humano logra corresponder al mismo compás de su aura estas lo llegaran a bendecir con un don único- Dijo Kido sorprendiendo a todos

-¿Define al mismo compás?- Pregunto Midorikawa

-A lo que se refiere es que si sus auras logran ser las mismas que las de un humano, estas lo bendecirán con el don que el individuo quiera- Dijo Goenji

-Increíble- Dijo Kazemaru

-En ese caso, creo que tendremos que buscarlas- Dijo Fudo

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto Fubuki

-Con lo que acaban de decir ya me inspiraron a buscar a esas guardianas de la que tanto hablan y créanme no me detendré hasta recibir el don de una de ellas- Dijo Fudo decidido

Hay veces en las que las personas son tan tercas, que deberían recibir el premio a la terquedad.

* * *

 _ **Mientras Tanto...**_

Después de haber dialogado con Fudo acerca de los guardianes Kido se encontraba camino al campo, cuando se encontró con Aphrodi, Suzuno y Nagumo en frente del auditorio.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- Pregunto Kido a los aludidos

-Nada- Respondió Nagumo algo ruborizado

-¿Seguro?- Cuestiono Kido

-No, estamos escuchando lo que hay detrás de esta puerta- Dijo Suzuno como la cosa mas obvia del mundo

-Si ¿Y que hay detrás de la puerta?- Pregunto Kido

-No lo sabemos y no nos atrevemos a entrar- Dijo Aphrodi

-De seguro no se molestaran si entramos- Dijo el abriendo la puerta y entrando al auditorio encontrándose con cuatro chicas en el escenario, una estaba sentada en piano, una estaba cerca de un arpa, una tenia un violín y la ultima estaba con Chello - No hay nadie solo están ellas- Dijo Kido entrando y sentándose en uno de los asientos siendo seguido por los otros tres.

-Bueno chicas, desde arriba- Dijo Sakurako acomodando su violín sobre su hombro, Yuna se acomodo en el piano, Atsumi se acomodo en el arpa mientras que Akadia acomodaba su instrumento entre sus piernas. (N/A: Busquen en YouTube Sarah Chang - Chopin Nocturne Violin NEW, y sabrán de donde saque la melodía, una de mis favoritas ;D)

Estaban interpretando Nocturne de Chopin, empezaba con una ligera introducción por parte del piano acompañado del arpa, para después continuar el violín y el Chello con el piano y el arpa de fondo, suave ligera y delicada, luego el violín empezó a sonar mas fuerte y mas profundo haciendo que sus cuerdas resonaran en toda la sala siguiendo de un ligero dueto entre los dos instrumentos de cuerda bajando su tonalidad de fuerte a débil uniéndose en un ligero silencio para luego continuar con mas fuerza y delicadeza haciendo chillar las cuerdas del instrumento de manera majestuosa mientras se centraba en un dulce afinar. Los chicos que estaban ahí las miraban embobados, ejecutaban de manera elegante la melodía haciéndolos caer en un profundo estado de calma y sopor. Cada uno estaba en su paraíso viendo a cada hermosa criatura.

Aphrodi estaba embelesado viendo a la peli-plata con mechas rosas mientras esta seguía ejecutando su melodía en el arpa como la diosa Hera, bella simplemente bella, Suzuno estaba hipnotizado con la castaña que estaba en el piano simplemente al verla podía ver la tranquilidad que esta esparcía con su presencia, Nagumo no le quitaba los ojos de encima a cierta pelirroja que ejecutaba el Chello de forma magistral, si el auditorio no estuviera con las luces apagadas, de seguro que los demás veían su rostro del mismo color que su cabello, por ultimo Kido no había apartada la vista de la chica de cabellos rosados que tocaba dulcemente el violín, tan hermosa era que se retiro los gogles solo para verla mejor, pero no contaban con lo que pasaría. Los cuerpos de las chicas comenzaron a brillar dejando expuesta sus identidades, con alas inmensas, halos sobre sus cabezas y una belleza incomparable, ante ese espectáculo tan hermoso Suzuno sin querer soltó un leve suspiro de fascinación que llego a los oídos de Yuna haciendo que esta se detuviera.

-¿Quien esta ahí?- Exclamo la chica dejando de tocar

Los chicos estaban metidos en su mundo que no habían sentido siquiera cuando Yuna hablo salvo cuando la escucharon gritar.

-¿¡Cuanto tiempo llevan ahí!?- Exclamo Yuna a los chicos quienes reaccionaron

-¿Pero que...?- Susurro Suzuno al tener a Yuna frente a sus ojos, y no parecía humana parecía un bello ángel

Yuna se quedo helada al igual que las demás, habían humanos en frente de ellas y no sabían que hacer...

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Ta-Da! La verdad siento mucho la demora, pero estoy verdaderamente ocupada con mis fics de Digimon y los de Inazuma Eleven, pero tratare de actualizar cuanto pueda, eso si, tengo sus famosos jalones de oreja**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


	8. Secretos descubiertos Prt2

**Bueno gente bonita, aquí la** **continuación**

 **Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven, no me pertenece, de ser así, todos tendrían parejas

 **Aclaraciones:** Cuando vean algo entre comillas (") es porque habrá una descripción al final ;3

 **Bueno y sin mas nada que decir... El fic**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 5: Secretos descubiertos Parte 2**_

Los chicos estaban sin palabras, tenían en frente a un ser místico y no cualquiera, a un Ángel, Yuna en cambio sudaba frió si los humanos descubrían que ella y las demás eran guardianes.

-De seguro lo que vieron fue un espejismo- Dijo Akadia

-¿Un espejismo?- Dijo Nagumo

-Claro, los reflectores apuntaban directamente hacia nosotras y de seguro que fue por la difracción de la luz sobre nuestros cuerpos y tomando en cuenta la luz del sol a través de los ventanales que brillaban sobre nosotras dio un efecto casi fantasioso y dio la impresión de que teníamos alas- Dijo Sakurako con sus amplios conocimientos

-Supongo que tienes razón, la luz del sol hizo contacto de manera directa con la luz de los reflectores y de esa forma dio ese efecto- Dijo Kido- Ya entiendo

-Oigan, saben que ninguno de nosotros sabe de lo que están hablando ¿Verdad?- Dijo Nagumo perdido del tema

-Cierto, ya me duele el cerebro- Dijo Akadia

-Bueno, dejamos de hablar de eso- Dijo Sakurako

-Bien- Dijo Atsumi- Debemos volver a la practica

-¿Podemos quedarnos?- Pregunto Aphrodi a Atsumi lo cual la chica se sonrojo

-No veo por que no- Respondió Yuna- Con tal de que no interrumpan

-De acuerdo- Respondió Suzuno

Las chicas volvieron al escenario y continuaron su practica con su "Publico", sin embargo algo le decía a Sakurako que el chico de rastas no era tan confiable, ya se encargaría de el.

* * *

 _ **Mientras Tanto...**_

Kazemaru iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos rumbo a la biblioteca, cuando llego se encontró con Yuki tratando de alcanzar un libro en una de las estanterías, el como galán que era (Supuestamente) se acerco a ella y le bajo el libro.

-Aquí tienes- Dijo el sonriendole extendiéndole el libro

-Gracias Onii-San- Dijo ella tomando el libro mientras sonreía

-¿Onii-San?- Pregunto el intrigado

-Ups... Perdón, pero es que me recuerdas mucho a mi hermano mayor, no se en que forma pero me trae mucha nostalgia- Dijo ella con una expresión triste en su rostro

-¿Que le paso a tu hermano?- Pregunto el - Si te refieres a el de esa forma es que le paso algo

-Si, murió hace "muchos años"- Hizo énfasis en la palabra, puesto que su hermano tenia 700 años de partido y eso aun le dolía- Murió por asfixia y aun no puedo superar el dolor

Y era cierto, su hermano murió injustamente por culpa de ese chico, aun recuerda el lugar en donde lo encontró

 _ **Flashback**_

 _En el bosque de Ephelgort se encontraba una Yuki de 10 años buscando a su hermano Karouto o "Karu" dijo que estaría en el bosque recolectando frutas para ella pero se había tardado demasiado y eso empezaba a preocupar a la niña._

 _-¡Karu! ¡Karu!- Gritaba Yuki- ¿En donde estas? ¡Karu!_

 _Estaba empezando a preocuparse, si no encontraba a su hermano ella sola volvería y le avisaría al pueblo, cerca de ella pasaron tres aves, un colibrí, un azulejo y un petirrojo, quienes la estaban ayudando a buscar a su hermano._

 _-¿Lo encontraron?- Pregunto ella esperanzada a las aves, la cual movieron la cabeza en señal de negación- Bien, sigan buscando debe de estar por aquí._

 _Las aves hicieron sonidos en señal de afirmación y salieron volando a distintas parte del bosque, mientras Yuki seguía buscando a su hermano, camino hasta el Árbol del Nemesis, el lugar donde ella y su hermano siempre venían a jugar o a buscar la calma lejos del pueblo, a parte de que este árbol tenia un leyenda; si tu y la persona que mas quieres en el mundo duermen bajo la sombra del árbol, es probable que vuelvan a re-encontrarse en otra vida, se acerco un poco mas y pudo notar en una de las raíces del árbol un pie que sobresalía, de seguro era un viajero que descansaba debajo del árbol._

 _-¿Señor se encuentra bien?- Dijo Yuki acercándose al hombre, al ver que este no reaccionaba se acerco un poco mas- ¿Señor? ¿Esta usted bien...?_

 _Se quedo muda cuando vio de quien se trataba, reconocía a ese hombre donde fuera o mejor dicho joven, sus bellos cabellos avellanas, su piel clara y esa dulce sonrisa que veía todos los días dedicada solo para ella pero lo único que no veía eran sus preciosos ojos turquesas. Ahí se encontraba su hermano recostado bajo la sombra del Árbol del Nemesis, cubierto de flores, con su cesta a un lado y con una expresión pacifica en su rostro_

 _-Karu...- Llamo ella para ver si su hermano reaccionaba, pero al ver que no se movía esta se alarmo- Karu despierta... ¿Karu?_

 _Llamo Yuki repetidas veces, pero al ver que el pecho de su hermano no se movía fue cuando descubrió lo peor... Su hermano estaba muerto_

 _-Karu...- Dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos acercándose al cuerpo inerte y pacifico de su hermano- Karu..._

 _Acaricio con delicadeza el rostro de su hermano y retiro un mechón que cubría su bello rostro, sin embargo, no pudo contener su lagrimas y empezó a llorar amargamente abrazándose al cuerpo de Karu, su querido y único hermano._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

-Fue algo muy traumante para mi, después de todo fue la primera persona en irse de mi vida, y luego siguió mi madre- Dijo ella con pesar

Kazemaru estaba sin palabras, esa chica había perdido a casi toda su familia, y el único que quedaba era su padre quien parecía no querer hacerse cargo de ella, no entendía pero un extraño sentido de nostalgia lo invadió, de pronto sintió la extraña necesidad de cuidar y proteger a Yuki, como si fuera parte de su familia.

-¿Sabes? No me molesta que me digas así- Dijo el después de un momento de silencio

-¿Como?- Pregunto ella

-Onii-San

-¿En serio puedo llamarte así?- Pregunto ella con los ojos brillando

-Claro, no veo por que no- Dijo el

-¡Si!- Exclamo ella, pero fue callada por la bibliotecaria- Perdón, Si... ¿Escuchaste eso Tetsuyo? Tengo un hermano

-Si, si pero ambas sabemos que el original es Karu- Dijo la peli-negra acercándose donde Yuki, cuando llego hasta ella noto la presencia de el peli-azul y de forma inconsciente se sonrojo sin saber que sus ojos empezaron a brillar de una forma muy extraña

Yuki al notar que ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna decidió intervenir

-¡Oh! Onii-San ella es Tetsuyo, Tetsuyo el es mi nuevo Onii-San- Dijo Yuki tratando de romper la tensión en el lugar

-Hola...- Dijo el perdido ante sus ojos aperlados

-Hola...- Dijo ella igual de perdida

Y antes de que siguieran con la competencia de miradas, la campana sonó sacándolos de su letargo

-Bueno Tetsuyo, no vemos en casa adiós, vamos Onii-San- Dijo Yuki jalando a Kazemaru sacándolo de la biblioteca

-Adiós...- Dijo Kazemaru

-Adiós...- Dijo ella alejándose del lugar

* * *

 _ **Mientras Tanto...**_

Kido estaba en la azotea de la secundaria pensando ese extraño encuentro, tanto que estuvo en ese letargo durante casi toda la jornada de clase, estaba por irse cuando de repente...

-Te encontré Yuuto Kido- Dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas

-¿Que?- Dijo el volteándose encontrándose con una bella criatura usando una túnica blanca con detalles dorados e inmensas alas de serafín y un halo sobre su cabeza- ¿Quien eres?

-Eso no importa, por ahora tu vendrás conmigo- Dijo la chica acercando a el

-¿Y eso por que?- Cuestiono el

-Sabes demasiado- Y dicho esto chasqueo sus dedos delante de el y se lo llevo de la azotea dejando a su paso un rastro de plumas doradas

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Y aquí el siguiente capitulo señores y señoras, en el siguiente capitulo sabrán que pasara con Kido y que tienen pensado hacer Eatos con el. Y sin mas me despido**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


	9. Al Rescate de Kido Parte 1

**Bueno gente bonita, aquí la** **continuación**

 **Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven, no me pertenece, de ser así, todos tendrían parejas

 **Aclaraciones:** Cuando vean algo entre comillas (") es porque habrá una descripción al final ;3

 **Bueno y sin mas nada que decir... El fic**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 6: Al Rescate de Kido Parte 1**_

Estaba caminando algo apurada, había sentido una extraña presencia y era demasiado fuerte y eso solo significaba algo... Eatos esta aquí. Subió tan rápido como pudo las escaleras y llego a la azotea pero cuando llego, ya era demasiado tarde

-Se lo llevo...- Susurro consternada- Eatos se lo llevo

Algo que pasaba cuando Eatos raptaba a alguien que sabía de ella o de sus Guardianes Eatos siempre dejaba la sombra del raptado y ahí estaba la sombra de Kido junto con sus gogles

* * *

 _ **Mientras Tanto...**_

-Aphrodi ¿No has visto a mi hermano?- Pregunto Haruna ya algo desesperada, estaba buscando a su hermano desde el descanso y nada que lo encuentran ni ella ni los demás y eso empezaba a preocuparle

-Lo lamento pero yo tampoco lo e visto Haruna- Dijo el rubio

-¿En donde podrá estar?- Se pregunto la peli-azul preocupada

-¡Haruna!- Exclamo Endo- La profesora Ishida sabe en donde esta Kido

-¿En serio?

-Si, vamos- Dijo Endo siendo seguido de Haruna y Aphrodi

Llegaron a la biblioteca en un santiamén y ahí se encontraban todos en una mesa con los señores Ishida a la cabeza de todo

-Por favor Endo cierra la puerta- Pidió la profesora al castaño a lo cual este obedeció

-¿Para que nos llamo señora Ishida?- Pregunto Fubuki

-Es sobre el joven Kido- Y tan solo con mencionar el nombre del chico todos se pusieron alerta

-¿Que paso con mi hermano?- Pregunto Haruna

-Solo te diré, que esta en tu disposición si creerme o no- Dijo la mayor

-Esta bien, pero dígame ¿Que le paso a mi hermano?- Dijo Haruna empezando a alterarse

-Tu hermano fue raptado- Dijo la Señora Ishida sin pelos en la lengua

-¿Por quien?- Pregunto Hiroto ya que Haruna había quedado tan consternada que no podía ni hablar

-Por ella...- Dijo ahora el señor Ishida mostrando la página de un libro en el cual salia una dama de hermoso aspecto físico y resplandeciente con grandes alas que parecían de oro

-¿Que es eso?- Pregunto Midorikawa

-Dirás ¿Quien es ella?- Corrigió el mayor

-Ella es Eatos, El Guardián de la Supremacía- Dijo la castaña mayor- Según e visto tu y Kido han investigado sobre esos guardianes ¿No es así Goenji?

-Así es- Afirmo el peli-crema

-Pues parece que esos conocimientos les van a servir mucho- Dijo el rubio mayor

-¿Por que?- Pregunto Kazemaru

-Por que si quieren salvar Kido, tendrán que enfrentarse a ellos- Dijo la castaña dejando los gogles de Kido sobre la mesa

-¿Eso quiere decir que Kido fue...?- Dijo Suzuno

-Así es, el fue raptado por Eatos- Dijo la mayor

-¿Por que?- Exigió saber Endo

-No lo sabemos, según los relatos que hablan de ella Eatos solía llevarse a aquellos que sabían demasiado sobre su existencia y la de sus Guardianes- Explico el Señor

-¿Y que pasaba con ellos?- Se atrevio a preguntar Aphrodi

-Nunca volvían- Dijo la señora con voz lúgubre- Y si lo hacían volvían pero muy débiles, casi al borde de la mismísima muerte

Aquello le erizo los pelos a todos en especial a Haruna, saber que su hermano volvía sin vida le preocupada

-¿Y no se puede hacer algo para salvarlo?- Pregunto Midorikawa

-Claro que si- Dijo la castaña- Tendrán que ir al bosque de Ephelgort y buscarlo entre los santuarios de los demás Guardianes

-¿Ephelgort...?- Dijo Hiroto confundido

-Si ¿Por que? ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto la castaña

-La verdad, si- Dijo Fudo en nombre de todos- Nadie sabe donde queda ese bosque

-Según dicen que ese bosque es un mito- Dijo Fubuki- Y que nunca existió

-Pues yo no pienso eso- Dijo Kazemaru

-¿A que te refieres?- Interrogo Goenji igual de confundido

-Pues Hashimoto me contó que el Bosque de Ephelgort si existe- Dijo para sorpresa de todos

-¿Hashimoto? ¿Hablas de la chica que cada vez que te ve se lanza sobre ti a abrazarte y a decirte Onii-san?- Pregunto Nagumo

-Si, ella me contó que su hermano había fallecido ahí- Contó el con tono comprensivo

-Bien ¿Y en donde queda?- Pregunto Suzuno

-Necesitare el mapa de Japón- Dijo el peli-azul

-Pues que no se diga mas ¡Vamos a salvar a Kido!- Dijo Endo alzando el puño a lo cual todos los siguieron

* * *

 _ **Varias Horas Después...**_

Después de alistarse se encontraban en frente del misterioso Bosque Ephelgort, era un bosque que parecía de terror, había arboles con ramas sobresalientes y con formas extrañas que le daban un aspecto tétrico a la escena, les podría salir hasta el mismísimo Slenderman o peor toda la banda de Creepypastas

-¿Estas seguro de que es aquí Kazemaru?- Dijo Endo temblando de miedo

-Muy seguro, Yuki me lo aseguro- Dijo el peli-azul convencido de lo que le dijo su ahora nueva Onee-chan, aunque según Yuki, este bosque no era así en un pasado, antes era alegre y lleno de vida ahora parecía un bosque oscuro en donde les podría salir el mismísimo Slenderman.

-Bueno, sera mejor que nos movamos antes de que esto se vuelva mas tétrico de lo que ya es- Dijo Aphrodi

Todos asintieron en señal de afirmación pero antes de entrar la voz de la señora Ishida los detuvo

-Esperen, antes de que entren, hay algo que deben saber- Dijo la castaña mayor

-¿Que cosa?- Pregunto Hiroto

-Pasa lo que pase, no le nieguen nada a los Guardianes, si ellos les piden que se corten la lengua, háganlo pero no e nieguen nada, solo así lograran pasar- Dijo la señora Ishida

-¿Y que pasa si no lo hacemos?- Se atrevió a preguntar Nagumo

-Morirán en el intento...- Dijo la mayor

A todos se les erizaron la piel se solo pensar en eso, la posibilidad de morir tratando de salvar a Kido, pero lo valía

-No es necesario aterrarnos señora, ya tenemos suficiente con ver este tétrico bosque supuesta mente inexistente- Dijo Suzuno

-Bien, buena suerte entonces- Dijo la mayor

-Traigan a mi hermano, por favor- Suplico Haruna mientras veía a los chicos adentrarse al bosque...

 ** _Bosque de Ephelgort..._**

-Muy bien ¿A donde tenemos que ir primero?- Pregunto Endo

-Al Santuario de Kay'est- Respondió Goenji

-¿Y donde lo encontraremos?- Pregunto Aphrodi

-Hay que buscar el sonido de las cascadas- Respondió el peli-crema

-¿Y como demonios encontraremos una cascada si no hay ni un solo rastro de agua desde que llegamos?- Exclamo Fudo, sin embargo, el rebosante sonido del agua se escuchaba claramente cerca lo cual los hizo callar- ¿Acaso eso es...?

-Una cascada... Estamos cerca- Dijo Goenji

Guiados por el sonido del agua llegaron a un hermoso santuario, un bello y hermoso oasis rebosante de vida, habían múltiples cascadas que se unían unas con otras cayendo al claro formando un hermoso matiz y un gran arco íris saliendo de este

-Es hermoso...- Susurro Fubuki

-Si...- Lo secundo Aphrodi

-¿Este es...?- Trato de preguntar Hiroto, pero una bella voz se los impidió, una dulce y delicada voz mezclada con la caída del agua, se asomaron mejor entre los arboles y ahí la vieron...

Debajo de la cascada se encontraba una hermosa morena, se podía notar su espalda desnuda y sus largos y ondulados rizos azules mientras entonaba una dulce melodía. Sin poder evitarlo un sonrojo comunal se apodero de los rostros de todos, pero por culpa de un suspiro traicionero de Fudo, la joven dejo de cantar y giro levemente su rostro hacia donde estaban ellos

-Sabían que es de mala educación espiar a una mujer cuando se asea...- Dijo la voz de la joven, se oía algo fría y levemente molesta

-¿Que...?- Dijo Fudo

El agua empezó a moverse de manera extraña y en menos de un segundo ya todos se encontraban atrapados por extrañas masas de agua; notaron como la joven empezaba a elevarse mientras el agua empezaba a elevarse con ella rodeándola; para cuando la joven llego a la superficie del agua se volteo encarando a los jóvenes, el cual la pudieron detallar mejor. Largo cabello azul cayendo en cascada por su hermosa figura siendo cubierta por un bello vestido color mármol largo hasta sus muslos con una diadema de oro cruzando por su frente, sus tobillos y muñecas estaban cubiertas por brazaletes de perlas y un elegante y hermoso collar de perlas con un hermoso dije de zafiro, pero lo que mas denotaba su belleza eran sus penetrantes y brillantes ojos azules y el dulce y exótico color de su piel.

-Que malos modales los suyos; e vivido alrededor de 700 años y han habido hombres mucho mas educados, algunos aprovechados pero con su educación, pero tristemente no han vivido para contarlo- Dijo la joven con sorna mirando hacia abajo, instintivamente todos miraron hacia abajo encontrándose con miles de esqueletos, causándoles escalofríos de verse como ellos

-Como lo supuse, la sirena que atrapa a los hombres entre sus aguas y los hunde hasta quedarse sin aire- Dijo Goenji- Kay'est

-Que lindo, un conocedor de mi. Me encantaría poder escuchar mas de mi persona, pero, deben irse... Ahora- Con un chasquido de sus dedos las masas de agua que tenían atrapados a los chicos empezaron a descender lentamente hundiéndolos en el lago. El agua les empezaba a llegar hasta el cuello y a otros por la boca debido a su corta altura, a pocos metros de llegar a hundirse hasta que Endo interrumpió

-¡Espera!- Exclamo el, causando que Kay'est detuviera el descenso de sus prisioneros- ¡No venimos aquí por ti!

-¿A no?- Dijo ella con seriedad haciendo que la masa que tenía a Endo se acercara a ella para encararlo- ¿Y que hacen aquí?

-Vinimos a salvar a nuestro amigo- Dijo Endo

-¡Oh! Entonces buscan al nuevo juguete de Eatos ¿No?- Dijo ella con sorna- Pues mucha suerte

-Solo queremos sacarlo de aquí- Dijo Hiroto- Eso es todo

-Ya veo, si quieren seguir con vida... Deberán darme algo a cambio- Dijo Eatos sacándolos del agua

-¿Y que es lo que quieres?- Dijo Midorikawa

-Una voz... Pero no quiero ninguna de las suyas- Dijo mirándolos a todos terminando por enfocar su mirada en el ex-mohicano, causando que sus ojos brillaran intensamente- Quiero la tuya...

Fudo al sentir la mirada de la morena sobre el se sintió intimidado, miro a sus compañeros que con el rostro le indicaban que lo hiciera, a fin de cuentas cuando Kido ya estuviera con ellos recobraría su voz

-Bien- Dijo el determinado y sin ningún titubeo o rastro de duda en su voz, causando que la joven sonriera enigmáticamente

Se acerco a Fudo de tal forma que sus rostro estuvieran a poco de rozarse, con su mano derecha alzo una pequeña masa de agua que se transformo en un báculo azul con forma de medusa con un perla azul sobre este con la vara enredándose entre si como si fuera una línea de ADN. Tomo con su mano libre el mentón de Fudo haciendo que este por mera sorpresa abriera su boca al ver como sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. De pronto una extraña onda azul empezó a emerger de la boca del ex-mohicano yendo directamente a la boca de la joven, pareciera que estaba succionando su alma, pero en vez de su alma, le extraía su voz; ya al terminar de sorber toda su voz cerro su boca mirando con satisfacción a Fudo

-Ahora... Tu voz me pertenece...- Dijo sonriente mientras se alejaba de el

-Bien... Ya tienes lo que querías, ahora dinos a donde ir- Exclamo Nagumo

-Fácil, sigan el camino ese camino y se encontraran con camino al santuario de Grarl- Dijo Kay'est señalando un camino iluminado con la luz del sol. Chasqueo sus dedos y los libero de su agarre dejándolos en pie sobre el agua

-Gracias- Dijo Fubuki

-Por nada y buen suerte, la necesitaran- Dijo Kay'est

-¿Por que?- Pregunto Suzuno

-Por que a Grarl le encanta jugar con los débiles- Dijo Kay'est desapareciendo entre el agua

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la joven, se fueron por el camino que les indico adentrándose a un bello paisaje fauno

-Bien, ya pasamos a la primera ¿Cuantos faltan Goenji?- Pregunto Midorikawa

-Cinco, sin contar a los Guardianes de la Supremacía- Dijo el mencionado

-Bien ¿Como vas Fudo?- Dijo Nagumo mirando hacia al ex-mohicano pero este solamente atinaba a hacer extraños gestos con sus manos haciendo que le cayera una gota por la sien a Nagumo- Me repites eso, pero en español

-No puede hablar- Dijo Goenji- Kay'est reclamo su voz para que pudiéramos salir de ahí, no podrá hablar hasta que salvemos a Kido

-¿Que?- Exclamaron todos

-Entonces no hablara por un tiempo- Dijo Hiroto

-¿Y si quiere decirnos algo?- Pregunto Aphrodi

-Puede utilizar esto- Dijo Kazemaru sacando una libreta y un lápiz dándoselo a Fudo- Si no puede hablar, al menos que se comunique por esto

-Buena idea Kazemaru- Dijo Endo mirando como Fudo empezaba a escribir algo en la libreta- ¿Que escribes Fudo?

Este le paso la libreta al castaño y este solo logro que le bajara una gota por la sien

 _"Esto es una Porquería"_

-Tampoco es para que te pongas así- Dijo Endo entregándole la libreta

-Sera mejor que empecemos a movernos- Dijo Fubuki- No seria agradable pasar la noche aquí

-Tiene razón, andando- Dijo Endo

 _ **Una hora y media después...**_

-Endo ¿Por cuantas horas hemos caminado?- Pregunto Midorikawa

-Solo a pasado una hora y media Midorikawa- Regaño Kazemaru

-¡Pero tengo hambre!- Exclamo como niño pequeño

-Créeme que no eres el único- Dijo Hiroto

De pronto se empezó a escuchar un fuerte rugido provocando que todos pensaran lo peor

-¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto Fubuki

-Tal vez fue un lobo- Dijo Aphrodi

-O un tigre- Dijo Nagumo

-O un oso- Dijo Endo

-O peor aun... ¡Un Dinosaurio!- Exclamo Midorikawa haciendo que todos lo miraran con cara de ¿En serio? con una gota resbalando por las sienes de todos

-¿En serio? ¿Un dinosaurio? ¿Mas o menos en que estas pensando?- Lo regaño Suzuno haciendo que Hiroto soltara un suspiro

-Lo siento chicos, empieza a alucinar cuando tiene hambre- Dijo Hiroto jalando la oreja del peli-verde

-¡Ahh!- Grito Midorikawa causando que el rugido fuera mas fuerte

-Creo que viene de esos arbustos- Dijo Goenji

-Creo que uno debería ir a ver que es lo que hay ahí- Sugirió Kazemaru volteándose, pero al hacerlo vio que casi todos estaban- ¿En serio?

-¿Que? Tu fuiste el de la idea- Se defendió Nagumo en nombre de todos

-Lo siento Kazemaru- Se disculpo Endo

-Pues, ya que- Vacilante se acerco al arbusto que empezaba a moverse, alejo lentamente los arbustos con los ojos cerrados para cuando los abrió, se encontró con la bestia mas feroz de todas...

Un...

Conejo...

-Quietos, quizás pueda oler el miedo- Dijo Kazemaru con leve ironía al ver a la "Temible bestia"

-¿Que es?- Pregunto Midorikawa

-Un conejo- Dijo tomando a la criatura entre sus manos mostrándoselo a los demás provocando una caída anime comunal

-¿Es enserio? ¡Tuvimos miedo de un conejo!- Exclamo Nagumo con furia

-Si, que miedo- Dijo Kazemaru sintiendo como el conejo acariciaba con su nariz sus manos

-Oye ¿Te vas a comer eso?- Dijo Midorikawa con finas intenciones de comerse al animal

-¡Claro que no!- Exclamo Kazemaru alejando al conejo del peli-verde- Apropósito ¿En donde están Goenji, Hiroto y Suzuno?- Dijo mientras aljaba al conejo de los dientes del peli-verde

-Cierto ¿En donde se metieron?- Dijo Fubuki

-Aquí- Dijo Suzuno

-¿En donde se metieron?- Pregunto Fubuki

-Fuimos a buscar que comer, Hiroto nos advirtió de lo salvaje se vuelve Midorikawa cuando tiene hambre- Dijo Goenji

-Así que para que evitar que se comiera algo inhumana, fuimos y encontramos esto- Dijo Suzuno mostrando varías frutas en sus brazos al igual que Goenji y Hiroto

Midorikawa dejo de forcejear con Kazemaru al sentir un olor muy peculiar, se alejo del peli-azul y se lanzo hacia el pelirrojo empezando a devorar como bestia las frutas

 _-"Pasa a menudo"_ \- Escribió Fudo en su libreta pasándosela a Nagumo

-Solo cuando no lo come- Dijo el

 _-"Que triste"-_ Escribió Fudo en su libreta

-Veo que disfrutas del festín ¿No?- Dijo una voz muy grave a sus espaldas

-¿Quien es?- Dijo Suzuno

-Sal y da la cara- Dijo Endo

-Si quieren

La extraña voz provenía de una hermosa dama, pero no era cualquier dama, ya habían tenido un encuentro con ella

-Tu...- Dijo Kazemaru sorprendido

-Así es amigo... Yo- Dijo la joven sonriente

-Grarl...- Dijo Midorikawa

-¿La conocen?- Dijo Suzuno

-Si, se enfrento a un sujeto extraño y salvo a la hermana de Kazemaru- Dijo el peli-verde

-¿Kazemaru tiene hermana?- Pregunto Hiroto

-¿Desde cuando?- Ahora pregunto Aphrodi

-Eso se los responderé luego- Dijo el peli-azul

-Oye y ¿Es linda?- Pregunto Nagumo haciendo que le saliera una cena en la sien al peli-azul

-No te le acerques ¿Si?- Dijo el típico tono de hermano celoso

-Veo que te tomas en serio el papel de hermano mayor y ni siquiera son familia- Hablo Grarl en la oreja del peli-azul sorprendiéndolo- Es adorable

-Ya basta de esto ¿Como pasamos al siguiente santuario?- Fue al grano Goenji

-Muy sencillo, quiero algo de ustedes- Dijo ella simple y claro

-¿Y si no lo hacemos?- Pregunto Fubuki

-Simple, mis amigos se los comen aquí y ahora- Con un chasquido de sus dedos salieron de los arbustos dos lobos rodeando a Fubuki y a Goenji, dos osos cerca de Kazemaru, Endo, Nagumo y Suzuno y dos tigres cerca de Hiroto, Midorikawa y Aphrodi- ¿Que prefieren?

-Ok ¿Que es lo que quieres?- Pregunto Midorikawa al sentir al oso olfatear su pierna- Soy muy tierno y adorable para morir tan pronto

Ese comentario hizo que a todos incluyendo a Grarl les bajara una gota por la sien, hasta los animales les había pasado lo mismo

-Quiero... Tu fuerza- Dijo Grarl señalando al peli-verde

-¿Mi... Fuerza?- Cuestiono el

-Si... Y la quiero ahora- De un rápido movimiento se acerco a Midorikawa quedando a medio centímetro de su rostro, tomo los hombros del peli-verde sonriendo de manera torcida, asustado por la expresión de la joven abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa pero lo que sintió fue que algo le era arrebatado; y al igual que Fudo una extraña onda verde salio de este yendo a la boca de Grarl, logrando que esta relamiera sus labios en señal de deleite- Que dulce festín

Mientras el pobre Midorikawa estaba en Shock, y justo por el momento empezó a sentirse algo débil, cosa que el guardián noto

-Tranquilo te estabilizaras pronto, pero créeme que no serás ni capaz de levantar una piedra- Dijo la guardiana sonriendo con sorna mientras se alejaba de el

-Bien dejaste al glotón débil, ahora dinos ¿Como ir al siguiente santuario?- Exigió Suzuno

-Sencillo, vayan allá arriba- Dijo Grarl señalando hacia una alta montaña con el pico cubierto de nubes, instintivamente todos alzaron su mirada hacia donde ella apuntaba, pero cuando las nubes se disiparon se pudo notar que no era una simple montaña...

Era un Volcán

-¿Tenemos que ir allá arriba?- Dijo Kazemaru

-Si, tienen que ir al santuario de Ceal- Dijo Grarl cruzándose de brazos mientras reía con algo de sorna- Les recomiendo mantenerse frío de mente y de cuerpo, por que si tienen un solo atisbo de sudor, están muertos

Con algo de duda se miraron entre si, pero al recordar de quien se trataba esta travesía emprendieron rumbo a la montaña, esperando a conocer a la mismísima Reina del Infierno...

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Bueno señoras y señores... HE VUELTO! XD XD XD**

 **Espero que les halla gustado y para darle mas sabor y sazón a la historia les dare un adelanto de lo que sigue ;)**

 **-** _Si quieren llegar donde Elma, deberás darme algo a cambio niño- Dijo Ceal mirando a Goenji- Quiero que me des lo mas preciado que tienes, quiero ese colgante_

 _Sin titubeos Goenji le extendió dicho objeto a la pelirroja brillando con una intensa luz roja al ser puesto en las manos de la guardiana mirandolos con una mirada de frialdad y seriedad_

 **...**

 _-Si con Tryce quieren llegar, tus a mi tus ojos me deberás de dar- Dijo sonriente la guardiana del viento mirando alegre y enigmáticamente al albino_

 _-Bien, con tal de que cumplas tu promesa Elma- Dijo Fubuki serio_

 _-Hecho- Dijo ella extendiendo su meñique al albino el cual este lo enlazo sintiendo como una onda verde salían de sus ojos_

 **Y aquí lo tienen...**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. Hay nuevos fics en progreso ^^ y si quieren unirse, ya saben en donde buscar ;3**


End file.
